Last Chance For The Gods Rebirth!
by linkyss
Summary: This is my final redo of my New Soul Reaper.. Going through some major edits!
1. Prologue

Last Chance For The Gods

I do not own any of the following characters they belong to Akira Toriyama &amp; Tite Kubo.

Prologue A New Idea

This is not so much a first chapter but a ghost of an idea that should have been brought to light earlier.

What if Goku's accident as a child wasn't an accident?

What if fate had something in store for him and his family even back then?

Setting: End of Cell Saga

Hybrids, it is said that many hate the creatures be they human or animal and have rejected their very existence. However in some places in the universe they are not frowned upon and hated, and have been able to have children and friends of their own.

Such as the two in this story, both from two different worlds, these two hybrids once united in a common goal will shake the foundations, of both their worlds in respective ways... Their twin stories once separate, now intertwine due to a change in fate.

A most funny thing, with its own intentions on mortal and alien races alike. Choosing at its own whim to change the destiny's of those it chooses, when it wants, however it wants. Working some times with destiny, at other times determined to toy with the goddess for its own amusement.

But hey, I'm just a narrator here so let's get to our first world shall we?"


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 A Life Changing Decision

The winds caused by the earth-shattering battle between two great warriors, one of great evil by its very design. The other, the son of the Earth's greatest champion, and new champion by default began to die down.

The champion lying face up on the ground, in a tattered gi was laughing from his exertions. Looking on the Z Warriors also battle weary but still suspicious continued to search the battlefield for any sign that their enemy may strike again.

Sensing nothing out of the ordinary... well ordinary for him the Namekian warrior and previous guardian of the earth, known as Piccolo spoke.

"He did it! Cell's life force has disappeared!"

"You sure Piccolo?" Krillin and the others said making sure not to get their hopes up.

Straining his ki sensing abilities to their max, Piccolo double checked.

"Yes, no sign of his life source remains!"

Looking down at the body of his laughing but exhausted best friend, he smiled. "Gohan you truly are your father's son."

"Looks like we are safe for now." Yamcha began as he carefully lifted up the Saiyan hybrid. "Let's go little hero, a good visit with Dende will have you up and running in no time."

"You ok to take him with that arm Yamcha?" Tien said as he watched Yamcha.

"It's no big deal Tien, compared to Gohan's these are just scrapes."

"Well if your sure, I'll get Trunks and meet you up at the look-out."

"Got it."

All the fighters made their way to the Kami's look-out, but the lone Saiyan warrior Vegeta.

Breathing heavily he made his way back to his wife, still thinking of his close encounter with death.

At Korin's place, Yajerobie is laying down with trademark finger up his nose. Sensing incoming ki signatures he looked at Korin. "Their here aren't they?"

Nodding, Korin made his way to the side of his tower.

Flying up towards them were the Z fighters minus Vegeta.

"Nice one guys, way to win one for the team!" Yajerobie exclaimed

"Yajerobie?"

"Er yeah hi guy's, I was going to help out and all, but my transportation broke down."

"What a shame." Tien said.

Looking at him darkly Krillin added. "Funny how it always happens to you isn't it?"

Not giving him a chance to respond, the Z fighters continued on their way to Kami's look-out.

Reaching their destination they saw Dende running over.

"Gohan!"

"He's okay Dende, he's just exhausted and quite wounded, heal him before us okay?" Piccolo asked.

10 minutes later, after healing the rest of the Z Warriors, Dende got to work on restoring the Earth's people.

After hearing from Goku that he had decided to stay in the other world, Gohan made his decision.

**"What is your second wish? I am waiting for it!"** Shenron said.

"Shenron, please send me away from this world!" Gohan said as Krillin opened his mouth.

"Come again?!" Yamcha and the others exclaimed.

"What did my dad just say? The reason that people kept attacking the planet was due to him and if he wasn't here then things would have gone differently." Gohan exclaimed.

"But what does that have to do with you leaving the planet?!" Piccolo exclaimed.

"Do you really think that the battle with Cell will be the last fight that this planet sees especialy after the amount of energy that we all gave off?"

"That makes it even more important for you to stay on this planet!" Tien began.

"Another reason is that every time that me or my mom get my father back we lose him again be it to his training or to saving the planet. And now he's saying he won't come back because he thinks he'll draw more enemies to this planet? He's causing more pain to me and my mom by doing this."

"Eleven years old and already the world has made me a man. I want to live away from from a world that reqiures that kind of a sacrifice."

"My gosh... I really hadn't thought of it like that." Yamcha and Trunks said as they thought about it from Gohan's point of view.

**"Is this your wish?"** Shenron said, making the warriors look at him.

"Can you give us a moment Shenron?" Piccolo said.

"Don't take too long!"

"Think about this carefully Gohan, suppose what you say comes to pass and another threat comes to the Earth, who will protect it? You are the strongest of us at this very moment in time." Piccolo asked.

"Exactly my point, I _am _the only one and that's not a good thing Mr Piccolo. I am only eleven, I need to have a life that doesn't revolve around saving the planet. While i'm gone you guys need to make sure that another Cell happens because i don't want the Trunks of this timeline to have to become another me." Gohan replied.

"Shenron, can you give me an hour? My choice is made and I need to say some goodbyes." Gohan said as he turned away from the only person he looked up to more than his father.

**"As you wish Son Gohan."** Shenron replied.

* * *

And now we go to the world of our second hybrid, the Shinigami Kurosaki Ichigo.

No stranger to pain and family issues our beloved Ichigo's life took a dramatic turn when he met the Shinigami Kuchiki Rukia, who in order to save his life and the lives of his sisters shared with him her power. Because of this her superiors had declared her a criminal and sent her brother and her childhood friend to go and bring her back from Ichigo's birth place Karakura Town. Now Ichigo and his friends seek to repay the debt and rescue her from her fate by going to her world, the world of the Shinigami.

Training day and night, the four friends increased their power and manage to, with the help of Kisuke Urahara, Flash Goddess Yoruichi Shihōin and Kukaku Shiba they manage to break in to the soul society. Only to find when they arrive that things are more worse than they appear.

Now we join Ichigo in the Seireitei where he is desperately trying to learn the second stage of his sword's form, the Bankai from the sword itself a man who goes by the name of... Zangetsu...

In an underground scene, Ichigo continues to fight against Zangetsu.

"Get up Ichigo! you don't have the time nor the luxury to feel sorry for yourself!"

"Get up I said!" Yoruichi ordered.

"Leave him, I'll make the boy stand,"

Grabbing another sword from the floor Ichigo manages to stop the sword slash to his chest, but is caught by a vicious back-hand that sent him into a medium-sized rock.

Landing on the floor, the only thing the substitute soul reaper can feel is pain and shame. 'How can I compete with him if I can't find which of these blades is the real him?'

"Why must you be weak now? You fought with resolve earlier against Abarai and Kenpachi what happened to it?"

"It's still there, covered by doubt and weakness." Ichigo replied getting to his feet.

Tossing him another blade, Zangetsu smiled, not in an arrogant or condescending way, but in an understanding one.

"Then let us uncover it then."

Clashing once more, Ichigo's fresh sword breaks.

Teh no good!

Tossing it to the side, he runs and begins his search for another one..

'That's eighteen!'

Searching for another sword, Ichigo spies one that looks a lot like his original.

'There we go!'

Grabbing it and turning to meet an attack head on, Ichigo grinned. "This is definitely my sword!"

However his confident smirk disappears.

"Your too naïve."

"When you find the ones that do not break easily under any onslaught then we can talk of Bankai."

Okay i know i said i wouldn't come back to this but i am not redoing the whole thing just changing my stupid plot and making sure that it stays more cannon. Peace!


	3. Chapter 2

Whoops! Before I forget I do not own any of the following characters they belong to Akira Toriyama &amp; Tite Kubo.

Chapter 2 Follow Your Heart

"No Gohan!" Chi-Chi exclaimed after Gohan had told her what had happened at the Cell Games. "I just lost your father and now i'm about to lose you to?!"

"Mum... after everything that's happened I think this is the best option. This planet draws enemies like honey draws a bear. Sooner or later I will get pulled into another battle and if I stay here that may be a sooner rather than a later, at least this way you know I'm still alive." Gohan replied.

"But I had so many plans for your future!" Chi-Chi wailed.

"Mum that's another reason that I must go, you wanted me to be one thing dad wanted me to be another. If it wasn't for my hidden powers I would have died at the Cell Games. Mr Piccolo and the others knew this but they trusted fathers judgement."

"Yes and look where it got him!" Chi-Chi replied.

"Look mum dad was right and wrong. I'm not ready to be the hero he was. This battle alone has shown me that. Hopefuly wherever Shenron sends me I can be who I want to be and when I am truly ready to be the hero that my father sees then I promise I will find a way back to you." Gohan said as he moved over to his mother and took her hands in his.

Looking into Gohan's eyes, Chi-Chi could see her little boys resolve.

"You really are a hero son, whether you believe it or not.. those passionate eyes remind me of the ones that I fell in love all those years ago." Chi-Chi sighed.

"Do you promise that the moment that you find out who _you_ really are that you will come back to me?" Chi-Chi said as she finally understood that her son was going to need to find himself.

"Pinkie promise mum!" Gohan said as he held up his little finger.

* * *

"**I take it that you have done as you needed?" **Shenron said as Gohan returned to the lookout with his mother.

"I have Shenron. Is it possible to edit the wish a little?" Gohan asked as the Z gang looked at their friend.

"**It depends on the wish." **Shenron said. **"Speak and I shall tell you."**

"When I reach my destination can you give me items that I would require to fit in on the location?" Gohan asked.

"**It can be done, but since it is for you specifically you would need to charge me up a little." **Shenron replied.

"Charge you up?" Gohan asked curiously.

"**You have a large part to play in the universe, no matter where you go that will not change.. however the equipment that you will require is not easy to obtain. Place your hands on Dende and give him a great deal of your Ascended Saiyan energy." **Shenron finished.

"Ok." Gohan said as he looked at his little friend.

"I'm ready Gohan." Dende said as Gohan looked at his friend in concern. "Don't worry about me."

Powering up, Gohan placed his hand on Dende's and slowly started feeding him his energy.

"Wow so much energy!" Dende said as his own ki rose to meet Gohan's.

"**That should suffice." **Shenron said when Gohan had given Dende about half his ki. **"One other thing I should mention, is that the minute that you touch down in your location. All those that can sense ki will sense you, so I recommend lowering your power level as much as you can once you reach your destination."**

"Thank you Shenron." Gohan said as he smiled greatfully at the dragon before turning back to his friends.

"Before I go, Mr Piccolo could you make me another of your outfits?"

"Sure Gohan, though wouldn't you want your fathers one?"

"If I can get fabric in the world that I'm going to I'll make my own version of his. "Gohan replied. "You are the third most important person to me and also one of my greatest teachers. But before all that your my best friend."

"And your mine kid." Piccolo said as he put a hand over Gohan's head and restored his outfit to the way it was before the Cell Games.

"**It is time."**

Looking at his friends as his body began to vanish, Gohan smiled.

"Oh and Krillin, I asked Bulma if she could remove Android 18's bomb. She said it will be easy."

Tears running down his face but returning the smile, Krillin laughed.

"Guess you got the mind reading thing from your dad huh?"

"Guess so.. Gohan said as his laughter lingered even when his body vanished. "Until we meet again!"

* * *

Sacred World of the Kais

"What is the meaning of this?!" The Eastern Supreme Kai said as the Z sword vainished from it's resting place.

"I sense a surge of energy from the planet that Majin Buu resides on master. Perhaps our question can be answered there. The attendant of the Supreme Kai replied.

"I hope so Kibito, that was meant to be our weapon aginst Majin Buu."

* * *

Streets of the Soul Society

On route to the execution stand, Renji's thoughts are on his life long friend, as he runs to save her.

'Just a little further, just that much closer, I won't let them take you from me Rukia. Not after everything you've put me through!'

As he passes a building, he is struck by an overwhelming familiar spiritual force.

Looking up he sees his Kuchiki Byakuya.

"Kuchiki... taicho"

"Where are you going Renji?" Byakuya, asked as watched his subordinate.

"To save Rukia."

"And what makes you think that I would allow you to do this?"

"I'm not asking you, I'm telling you!" Renji said as he tried to continue.

What insolence you show Renji." Byakuya stated as he goes to do his signature technique.

Clash

"!"

"Nice try Captain but as you can see, my body and mind are now able to avoid and block, your techniques."

Startled, Byakuya replies. "Very well then"

Preparing to use his shikai, which is also thwarted by Renji, who says once again, that he knows his attacks, and that his sword will no longer be able to cut him.

"Now I shall show you the depth of my determination Captain!"

"Bankai!"

Looking on in interest, Byakuya is impressed in the change in his lieutenant.

"Hihiō Zabimaru"

"I am only going to say this once, let me by. If you do not then I can only persuade you to move after I have broken your sword and your pride Kuchiki taicho!"

Barely lifting an eyebrow at the bold statement, Byakuya Kuchiki replies.

"Since when did you achieve Bankai?"

Renji tells him plainly that he will never know, since he never did care about his subordinates.

"Well since it's obvious that I am not getting through to you... Byakuya begins but is cut off by Renji's Bankai coming towards him.

"Teh"

Evading the long reach of Renji's Bankai, he releases his sword, which travels up the length of Renji's Bankai causing it to break.

Preparing to finish off Renji, he is surprised to see the Bankai reconstruct itself.

"My Bankai is held together by my spiritual pressure, even if you mange to break a part it is easy for me to fix it up."

"Now let me show you a new trick I learned!"

'Sorry about this Zabimaru but this is going to hurt a bit, so bear with it for me okay?'

Increasing his reiatsu, Renji shook the length of his Bankai like a dog trying to rid itself of fleas.

"Baboon Dance!"

"Disappointing Renji.." Byakuya said as he evaded the apparently mindless swings of his subordinate.

"I expected more than this, but If that's all you've got.."

….heh!

"What!" Byakuya exclaimed, as he tried to escape the now much faster Bankai.

"You underestimated my Bankai, you underestimated me and now i'm going to make you pay for it!" Renji began as he pushed at his Captain. Pushing him into a corner, Renji is able to bring him to a knee.

"I got you to one knee taicho, all I have to do is push a little harder and.. "

"Sōkatsui"

"Your wasting your time taicho." Renji said shilding his eyes from the smoke. "I can still 'see you' using my reiatsu."

"The objective was not to deprive you of your sight, but rather to influence the rhythm of your Bankai."

"You know that it takes at least 10 years to properly master your Bankai."

Retorting angrily, Renji replied that he already knew that and was willing to fight regardless.

Sighing Byakuya replied, "Rikujōkōrō"

Held in place by the kido spell, Renji says to himself. 'Damn! I should have expected that!'

"You fought well Renji, but there was one major problem in your diagnosis, you forgot that I too had Bankai."

Seeing his Captain drop his sword, caused Renji to struggle harder against his restraints but to no avail.

"Bankai"

"Senbonzakura Kageyoshi"

As he watches the swords come towards him, Renji bravely takes the attack head-on 'not that he had much choice in the matter'.

As he falls to the floor, due to the attack being powerful enough to break the kido holding him, Renji's determination and strong character allows him to survive the attack but comes out of it severely wounded.

"You should be impressed, I did not hold back any of my force and yet you still have your body, a lesser man would have been destroyed entirely."

"Kuchiki taicho, it has been my life long ambition ever since i joined your division, to defeat you in battle."

Struggling to get up, Renji continues. "That was nothing, i'm ready for another round!"

Impressed by his lieutenant's strength of will, but knowing that there could only be one outcome, Byakuya pierces Renji's sword arm to the floor with Senbonzakura's blades."

"If you decide to continue this foolishness then i will have no choice but to kill you."

Watching as his lieutenant continued to attempt to thwart his destiny, Byakuya continued. "Why do you persist? You know that your chances of saving Rukia have now been cut to ribbons, and yet you still persist."

"Why?"

Head bent over Renji smiles. "I continue because I made a promise."

"A promise?" Byakuya repeats. "A promise with whom?"

Continuing to hold his grin, Renji grabbed one of Senbonzakura's blades.

"With my soul!"

Breaking the blade that was holding his sword arm back, he once again tried to attack his Captain.

Managing to get a superficial injury on his Captain. Renji collapses from his wounds.

Thowing his scarf onto his fallen lieutenant, he says before he disappears.

"Impressive Renji, that time your attack did reach me."

On the morning of Rukia's execution, the guards tie up Rukia and escort her out of the Senzaikyū. As she is being moved onto Sōkyoku Hill for her execution, Rukia senses Renji falling in battle against Byakuya, only recognizing his spirit energy after it began to drop.

When they arrive at Sōkyoku Hill, Rukia's thoughts are on her fellow friends, and the adventures that she had with them.

"Rukia Kuchiki, began Yamamoto, we are gathered here today to bestow justice, however i am a gracious man so do you have any last requests?"

"Yes I do Captain Genryūsai, the Ryoka that attempted to save me, please find it in your heart to let them go free when the execution ends."

"Very well, a small request and one that I am able to give."

Smiling in relief, Rukia misses the look on Isane's face.

"He has no intention of allowing them to go free, he is just giving her false hope." She finished angrily.

"Better that he does.." Unohana said to her subordinate. "There has been far too much bloodshed this day and hopefully with the Ryoka's death such bloodshed will not be seen again."

Looking around at the faces watching her execution, she spies her brother.

"Byakuya-nii sama"

Not even replying to his name, Byakuya stands beside the other Captains waiting for the execution to begin.

Upset, but understanding Rukia took the rebuff without comment.

As she is put through the final procedures, her thoughts are not on the Sōkyoku coming towards her, but her fellow comrades and Renji.

"I hope that with my death they will be spared a particularly hard punishment"

However in her heart, she knew it was not to be.

Intruders in the Seireitei, being allowed to go free after doing so much damage to characters of Captain level?

Please, it would be easier to ask the Spirit King himself to help her.

As the Sōkyoku finishes it's start-up and finally drives towards her, her final thought is that she has no regrets in how she has lived her life and is ready to die.

Closing her eyes, as she feels the heat of the Sōkyoku reaching her, she thinks back on the trials of her life. Startled from her musings by gasps from the Captains below her, she opens her eyes to see a person standing between her and the Sōkyoku.

"Yoh" Ichigo smirked.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 A Great Force Has Come

Staring at Ichigo in shock, from the grounds Shunsui Kyōraku, asks Nanao if the Ryoka above is the Ryoka that had broken into the Seireitei

"Yes Captain, his description matches, the description that the other Ryoka spoke of." Nanao replied her attention on Ichigo.

Opening his eyes (which of course means he is really surprised at the arrival,) Yamamoto watches without comment.

"You idiot! I told you to leave me to my fate!" Rukia shouts as she tries to convince him to leave.

Startled, Ichigo almost comically falls over. Remembering what he is holding back however he regains his footing replying.

"You really think that i was going to allow you to die for helping me? If you did then I have news for you, leaving my comrades to die is not on my to do list."

Down below, Suì-Fēng is shocked, and if she is totally honest with herself a little scared.

"That Ryoka stopped the Sōkyoku, 'a blade with the power of one million Zanpakutō.' with one Soul Slayer!?"

"Sorry i'm late Shun, The seal was a little harder to un..." Ukitake began as he arrived with the Shihōin Shield.

"Ukitake... Shunsui said as he placed his hand on the shield. "Glad you could make it."

'Boy oh boy, looks like Renji-san was delayed...' Ichigo thought.

"Meh, I can do this part without him." Ichigo said out loud as he turned away from Rukia.

"Well then...

**...Shall we**

...Do this?

Ichigo and Zangetsu said as one.

'Wait... what is he about to do?!' Suì-Fēng thought as she watched Ichigo.

"Sorry about this, i know that you have a job to do, unfortunately... Ichigo said lifting his Zanpakutō as he looked at the Sōkyoku which tried to attack him.

"This is one prisoner you won't get!" Ichigo yelled as he slashed the Sōkyoku.

!

"Did he just?...

"Idiot all you did was anger the Sōkyoku!" Rukia yelled as the beast of flames tried a third time to consume not only Rukia but Ichigo as well.

"Whoa there!" Shunsui said as he and Ukitake activated the Shihōin Shield. "Twice is enough i would think!"

"I'm not entirely sure what's going on here but i appreciate the assist!" Ichigo said as he lept onto the Sōkyoku cross.

"Wait what are you doing Ichigo!? You need to get away from here now! My brother's going to... Rukia began, as Ichigo spun his zanpakuto above his head via it's bandage.

"I thought I told you before... all your opinions are rejected." Ichigo finished as he broke her free from her restraints.

Hearing a commotion, they look past the captains to see Renji running towards them, brushing off lower squad members.

"So you got here after all Renji? Thought you wasn't going to make it!?"

"I had more trouble with my 'errand' than I thought," Renji said looking at Byakuya.

Following his gaze Ichigo nodded knowingly.

Confused, Rukia demands some answers.

Looking at her in his arm with a start, Ichigo replied, "Wow I actually forgot that I was carrying you! Your really light you know that?"

Blushing at the praise, Rukia forgot what she was going to ask him.

Smirking at Renji once more, he lifted her above shoulder height. "You ever played a human sport called rugby Renji?"

With a look of total confusion on his face, Renji replies in the negative.

"Well here's your first fast ball!"

Launching Rukia at a completely scared Renji, who's last words as the force of the throw sends him and Rukia at least 30 feet away are, "YOU CRAZY ASSHOLE!"

Recovering from the throw Rukia angrily says that there was no need to throw her that hard. "Yeah! What if I dropped her?" Renji chipped in, and when Rukia turns her attention to him he adds quickly. "Not that I would have but just in case you know?"

"Take her"

"Eh?"

Looking serious Ichigo repeats himself. "Take Rukia and get as far away from here as possible!"

"If you have to, shield her with your body, i can take care of things here!"

Nodding, Renji takes off with his cargo.

"Renji" Rukia says as they run past the downed lower ranked squad members that Renji had taken care of.

Quickly recovering her wits Suì-Fēng said, "After them you fools!"

Wisely not pointing out that she herself could have got them herself, Lieutenant, Sasakibe &amp; Lieutenant Isane, both look at their captains for instructions. Receiving the ok from both, they speed towards their quarry.

Feeling their approaching might, Renji attempts to speed up but due to his wounds not being entirely healed he is unable to do so.

"Must I do everything for you Renji?" Says a voice.

Looking up, Renji sees Ichigo standing before him.

"You owe me now"

Allowing Renji to run between him, Ichigo blocked the incoming attackers.

"Ge.. Get out of the way!" says Ōmaeda.

Putting his sword into the floor, Ichigo stared at the lieutenants.

Seeing his reaction, the lieutenants are forced to bring out their shikai:

"Hashire Itegumo!

"Ugate Gonryōmaru!"

"Buttsubuse Gegetsuburi!"

Shifting his weight, Ichigo punches through Ōmaeda's shikai to his chest in one fluid movement knocking out the overweight lieutenant.

Seeing how fast Ōmaeda was taken care of, the other lieutenants attack Ichigo.

Evading Sasakibe's attack Ichigo grabbed his sword arm and pulled it down sharply and disarmed the well mannered lieutenant, before proceding to put him out of the fight with a well timed punch to the gut.

'Without his Zanpakutō... he took out three lieutenants without using his Zanpakutō..' Isane thought before a sudden pain to her stomach causes her to black out

Feeling a ominous presence coming towards him, after taking out Isane, Ichigo turned and fluidly blocked Byakuya's blade.

"I told you... i can see you Kuchiki Byakuya!"

* * *

"He's gone..." Krillin said to no-one in particular.

"**However he did not leave without giving you something in return." **Shenron said to Dende. **"I only needed a third of the power that Gohan gave to you. Adapt to the rest** **to the protection of this planet. It should more than sufficent since Gohan has yet to tap into his full potential."**

"He still wasn't using all his power?!" Piccolo said in shock as he looked at Shenron.

"**No he was not... Until the next summoning!" **Shenron said as he roared and disappeared.

"So i've lost my son and my husband... Chi-Chi began as she looked at the rapidly disappearing balls.

Looking at one another, the Earth's Special Forces were at a loss.

"Well i guess i should go and get ready for my return to my timeline..." Trunks finally spoke as he looked up at the clearing skies.

"Well i guess we can't let Gohan's desire go to waste." Tien began. "Mr Popo? Can you help me prepare for the Room Of Spirit And Time?"

"Yes of course Tien." Popo said.

"Don't forget us!" Yamcha, Krillin and Chiaotzu said.

"Very well then!" Dende laughed. "Let's show Gohan and Goku that we can keep this planet safe in their absence!"

Little did he or the others know what that would mean for the future of the Earth or the universe.

And as the skies finally cleared. The Earth's Special Forces smiled, for although they had lost a great friend and loyal protector of the planet Earth, they knew that they would one day come back. And when they returned they would show them that they too had the strength to protect the Earth in it's time of need.

* * *

Soul King's Palace.

"What is this Reiryoku?!" The Royal Guard said as one as Gohan entered the planets atmosphere.

"This power is far greater than anything i've ever sensed in this world! And yet... it feels so.."

"Special.. Tenjirō, the word your looking for is special." Said a tall woman.

"What I want to know is why is it in our world to begin wi.. it vanished!" Tenjiro said as he and the other Royal Guard felt the power vanish.

"No it hasn't gone.. the power is being suppressed... interesting. Never had a phenomenon like this before." Said a man with red prayer beads around his neck.

"We need to seek out this power to see if it will become a threat to us in the future." Tenjirō said as he looked at the tall woman.

"If it was going to be a threat it would have attacked already." Said another woman. "However this does cause a slight problem, if we were able to sense this power...

"Then all who can sense reiatsu can.."

* * *

Streets of Karakura Town

Landing at the foot of Kurosaki Masaki's grave, Gohan looked around in curiosity.

'Hmm doesn't look as advanced as our world, but it doesn't look to primitive ei..

Forced to his knees by an intense pain, Gohan gasped as his body was forced to adapt to this worlds nature.

"Ngggah!"

* * *

Playing with her dolls, Kurosaki Yuzu looked up as she felt Gohan's massive Reiryoku and felt a sudden urge to go and visit her mothers grave.

"Karin, just going to mom's grave!" Yuzu shouted.

"I'll come along with you!" Karin said as she alongside her father had also felt the Reiryoku but unlike Yuzu were unable to pinpoint where the power was coming from.

"Ok!" Yuzu said as she grabbed her shoes and waited downstairs for her sister and father.

* * *

**'So your the one that It was made for.'** Said a voice in Gohan's head as he passed out from the immense pain.** 'You truly are a 'special case.'**

'Who is talking to me?!' Gohan thought as he entered his subconcious which at this point resmembled the area that he had fought and defeated Cell.

**'You asked Shenron to give you what you required to fit in this world, and so he did."** Said an old man who was standing in Cell's Ring beside a sword that was stuck in the centre.

'Who are you and why are you in my head!?'

**'Easy now, this is new for me too, the sword hasn't been broken and yet I am able to communicate with you.'** The old man began.** 'Lets start slowly shall we? I have had many names over the centuries but you my boy may call me Elder Kai.' **

'Your a Kai?!' Gohan exclaimed in shock.

**'Indeed, I was trapped many centuries ago by another god and have been cooped up in it ever since...'** Doing a few stretches the Kai shifted left and right.

'Will you get to the point of why your in my head?' Gohan said as he stared at the Kai.

**'Don't rush me boy! Youngsters these days no respect for their elders!'**

'I'm sorry Sir Elder Kai, but you must admit it is a little strange for an eleven year old boy to randomly find a kai in his head.' Gohan said as he apologized.

**'Eleven?!'** The Kai said in shock. **'What nonsense is this?! A mere human boy!?'**

'Ahh i'm not entirely human...' Gohan said as he rubbed the back of his head in the usual son fashion.

**'Thanks for pointing out the obvious.** **It's clear to me that your from the almost extinct race known as the Saiyans.'** The Kai said as he looked at Gohan.

'Wait how could you tell that I was a Saiyan?' Gohan said as he looked at the Kai.

**'Well it's obvious from your tail of course!'** The Kai replied as he pointed to the newly regrown appendage wrapped around Gohan's waist.

'My tail? But that hasn't grown bac... MY TAIL IS BACK!' Gohan exclaimed as he looked down and saw the tail which wriggled as if to tell him that it knew he was looking at it.

**"You must be a Hybrid, your stronger than any Saiyan i've ever sensed.'** The Kai continued.

'That still dosen't explain your prescence here.' Gohan said his tail a matter he would deal with at a later time.

**'Ah yes! You see this world is home to beings known as Shinigami, Hollows, Quincy and many others. For your wish to be fufilled Shenron sought out which one you would fit best and one that your destiny would benefit from. However as you are the most powerful being on this planet at this moment in time the other forces wil try to either destroy, consume or try to convince you to join their ranks.' The sword that you see besides me was made specifcally for you by a Kai whose name has been lost through the centuries.' **

**'Are you still with me on this boy?'** The Kai said as he looked at Gohan's face.

'Gohan...' Gohan said as he reeled from the fact that his tail had returned and that an old man was in his head. 'My name is Son Gohan.'

**'Ah yes... I am sorry for your loss Gohan. Your father was indeed a great man.'** The Kai responded as he had from the minute he had been aware that the Z Sword was no longer in it's resting place and that he was able to communicate with Gohan, had been searching through Gohan's mind to find out about his current situation.

'You said this sword was made for me, did you ever find out why?' Gohan asked as he took a seat on the ground.

**'No... all we know is that once the Kai had finished making the sword he vanished, no-one has seen him since. Some say the crafting of the sword cost him his life and that he awaits the wielder at the end of days. All I know for certain is that only the chosen one can lift it from it's resting place. **

'Which is now inside now inside my head...' Gohan said as he looked at the sword.

**'Indeed, and because of it being in your mind I take it that your body has felt extremeley heavy ever since you got on this planet haven't you?'** The Kai said as he looked at Gohan.

'Yes but why?'

**Because you are both it's wielder and it's sheath. It was made for you as you were made for it two pieces of a puzzle now one. Also the Shinigami in this world also wield swords. So being as it had been made for you would have changed into what suited it's masters purposes.'**

'Wait, i'm it's sheath? Doesn't that kind of affect my health?!' Gohan exclaimed in alarm.

**'I wasn't even aware it could appear in a beings mind so I can't say. The point is, what you are talking to now is just my spirit, my physical body is still trapped in the sword until the day that it is broken.**' Old Kai said.

'Oh I see..' Gohan said. 'Wait until I break the sword!?'

**'Yes, but first you'll need to free it and then summon it in the real world.'**

'You mean lift it right?' Gohan said as he looked at the sword.

**'Just a moment Gohan.'** Old Kai said as he sensed the presence of Yuzu and her family. **'Seems that you have passed out and are in a cemetary.'**

'I remember passing out!' Gohan said as he tried to stir himself.

**'Don't worry, I might not be able to use my full power but I will be able to hide your power level if that is what you wish.'** The Old Kai said.

'That will be great!" Gohan said.

**'As you wish.'** Old Kai said as he put his hand on Gohan's head.

* * *

Reaching their mothers grave, Yuzu sighed and looked down at the grave stone, while her sister looked at her.

"Karin, Dad!" Yuzu cried out as she saw Gohan's unconscious form at the foot of the grave.

"Whoah! What's this kid doing here?" Karin said as she was the first on the scene.

"I don't know but he's not looking too good..." Yuzu said as she put a hand on Gohan's head.

"You ok sis?" Karin said as Yuzu looked at her hand and then back at Gohan.

"Huh... yeah i'm fine." Yuzu said as she tried to wake him.

"Ungh... wher...where am I?" Gohan said as he 'woke up' due to Yuzu's gentle nudges.

"You are in a graveyard." Yuzu's father said as Gohan sat up. "Kind of a weird place to fall asleep."

"Sorry! Kind of a long trip!" Gohan laughed as he rubbed the back of his head in the son fashion making Yuzu and Karin smile. "I'm not from around here and was trying to find my around."

"Dad it must be a sign from mum... why else would he be at her grave?" Yuzu whispered as she tugged on her fathers sleeve.

"Hmm."

"Sorry, I haven't even introduced myself yet!" Gohan said.

"Son Gohan at your service!" Gohan said as he stood up and bowed before the Kurosaki family.

'He's got good manners!' Isshin and Karin thought in surprise.

"Kurosaki Isshin at your's!" Isshin replied as he too bowed. "So what brings you to Karakura Town?"

"I'm trying to find myself... and so I followed my heart and it led me to this stone, which has led me to you." Gohan said as he looked at Isshin.

"Well do you have any family in Karakura or a place to call home?" Isshin asked.

"No I don't actually! I was gonna kind of live out on the streets until I could find some sort of work."

"Well with that kind of outfit that's going to be hard." Karin said as she looked him up and down. "You would most likely be beat up and mugged. Muscles do you no good if your asleep."

"Dad, let's take him home with us, he doesn't look like he has anywhere else to go." Yuzu pleaded.

"Your parents where are they?" Isshin asked as he stared into Gohan's eyes and was troubled by what he saw within them.

"My father... he saved my life and my friends at the cost of his own... as for my mum, well she would have prefered if I stayed with her but due to my part in the passing of my father I needed to take a journey." Gohan said as he stared back into Isshin's eyes.

'He's not lying...' Isshin thought as he tried to think about why a boy would chose a cemetary as a resting place.

'Yuzu has a point though... Masaki would take this boy in if she was alive.'

"I'm sorry about your father but how about you come with us until you find your feet?" Isshin said as he stuck out his hand.

"Guess it couldn't hurt!" Gohan said as he took Isshin's hand in his own.

* * *

**'Hmm... none of these humans are normal.'** The Old Kai said from within Gohan's mind as he was able to sense everything that Gohan could.** 'This very may help the boy in finding the strength needed to forgive himself from his past mistakes.'**

**'I guess I shoudn't do anything to make people suspicious of Gohan, but these humans dosen't seem easily fooled. Let's just see how it plays out...'**

**'While I wait I might as well find out more about my current condition.'** Old Kai said as he took to the skies slowly and flew through Gohan's memories.

* * *

"Wow! You guys have a beautiful home!" Gohan said when the group reached the Kurosaki residence making Isshin smile. "Someone takes really good care of this place.

"Oh it's nothing! Just a little bit of elbow grease!" Yuzu and Karin blushed.

"Now, now no need to feel embarrassed!" Isshin laughed as he looked proudly at his children. "This is a man who appreciates hardwork and persistance!"

"So how did you get to our humble town?" Isshin asked as he tried to resist digging for more private information about Gohan.

"Across the seas..." Gohan began.

"So you came by ship?" Karin said sounding interested.

"Nope, by sky." Gohan responded. "In fact one day in the future I would love to have you guys visit me when I return home."

"That's sounds great Gohan!" Yuzu said.

"Well while my son is away you can use his room." Isshin said as he led the group to the kitchen. "But first let's prepare some food for our guest."

"Really?!" Gohan said as the thought of food made his stomach growl.

"Really!" Karin and Yuzu laughed when they heard the sound. "Sounds like your really hungry!"

"Well I haven't eaten anything since I got here, having no money and all."

'He says he has no money yet he was able to get here by sky?' Isshin thought as he looked suspicously at Gohan.

"You said you got here by sky, and yet you say you have no money... did you stow away on a plane?" Isshin asked.

"Like this..." Gohan said as he levitated off the ground.

"YOU CAN FLY?!" Karin said as Yuzu and her father stared at Gohan wide eyed.

"Sure... everyone in my family can fly." Gohan said as he floated above the Kurosaki family, but kept his ki output to minimum. "Besides my mum that is."

"I... see." Isshin said as his interest in Gohan increased. "Say you didn't notice anything out of the ordinary when you came to our town did you?"

"No not really, don't know what would be out of the ordinary for this town." Gohan said as he touched down.

"Well flying is one of them, so I recommend that you keep your feet on the floor at all times." Karin said as it was easier for her to get used to strange things since she saw ghosts.

'A strange boy who can fly and suppress his Reiryoku, better than any Captain i've ever met, just who is this boy?' Isshin thought as he looked Gohan up and down.

"Don't worry about me Mr Kurosaki-san. Like my father I adapt rather quickly once I've settled down." Gohan said as he glanced at the former Captain.

'Those eyes... those eyes aren't the eyes of just a loving father, I sense the stare of a warrior.' Gohan thought as he too was curious of Isshin's true nature.

"At any rate welcome to the Kurosaki household!" Isshin said as he realized that Gohan was an honest child but was excellent at not giving away more information then he needed to. "So make yourself at home for as long as you wish to call it as such."

"I will Mr Kurosaki." Gohan said with a smile.

* * *

**'Hmm, so he can become a Super Saiyan and his father fought Frieza?'** The Old Kai said to himself as he watched the fights that Gohan had witnessed or been in.

**'Such a brave child, thrust into battle at such a young age... never met a mortal like him before.'**

**'Enjoy these moments of peace Son Gohan... for one day you be called upon to protect it.'**

* * *

The days went by surprisingly quickly with Gohan in the Kurosaki household. Having shown his weight in gold due to the books that his mother had had him study when he was younger made him an invaluable member of the family and the girls had grown fond of his presence even comparing it to that of their own brother Ichigo. His appetite however was a lot harder to come to terms with and he had made it a habbit to go fishing for a great deal of his own food while Isshin had made the arrangements with Urahara Kisuke to take the boy on as a assistant at his candy shop, to help pay for the large amounts of food that the boy ate.

However while both Isshin and Urahara tried on numerous occasions to get more information about his family, Gohan politely shut them down or outright refused to speak on anything more than the fact that his parents were martial artists and that he had taken on their fighting styles, both of which neither Urahara or Isshin had ever come across making them even more curious.

But it would be Ichigo's return and interactions with him that would really change anything..

* * *

Sneaking back into the house after returning from Soul Society. Ichigo crept slowly up the stairs and into his room where he was surprised to see Gohan sleeping quite comfortably on his floor.

'Urahara did say that there would be something different at my house but a kid?!' Ichigo thought as he quietly made his way to his bed and proceded to fall asleep, leaving his questions for the newcommer to the morning.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Meeting Destiny Head On

"Any luck on finding the source of power that entered the world of the living during the fight between Kurosaki Ichigo and Kuchiki Byakuya, Mayuri-taicho? Shunshui said to Mayuri Kurotsuchi at his base of operations who was looking over one of his previous inventions.

"No and this is the fifth time you've asked me!" "All I can tell you is that it surpassed Head Captain's power in his prime. But that's not the best part."

"Oh?"

"Your readings were correct Mayuri-sama..." Nemu Kurotsuchi said as she held out a piece of paper to her 'father' who proceded to glance at it.

"It would seem that this new source of power affected every living creature within it's radious."

"Meaning?" Shunshui said when Mayuri paused.

"The power that entered this planet far exceeds the creations of both Sousuke Aizen and Urahara Kisuke. It has most likely unintentionaly increased the Reiryoku of all manner of creatures that exists on all three worlds." Mayuri said.

"Fortunately one the Hogyoku does not possess that that kind of power, Aizen would be more of a planetary threat if it did and two the affects were temporary." Mayuri continued.

"But we all felt the increase, it threw us all off. Even Aizen." Shunshui said as he remembered the stunned look on the former Captains face as he departed from the Soul Society alongside Ichimaru Gin and Kaname Tousen.

"And yet you all failed to capitalize on it..." Mayuri taunted. "However even though the burst of power destroyed the majority of my Reiryoku sensing equipment Nemu just barely survived. And due to her adapting to the energy should another burst happen she will be able to locate it."

"Thank you Mayuri-taicho... Shunshui said as he turned to leave.

"There is one more thing you should know.. Mayuri began, causing Shunshui to turn back.

"We've never encountered Reiryoku like this ever before... at least not this pure, if we find the source... well let's just say we will have the best weapon ever devised by the likes of man or god." Mayuri said making Shunshui's eyes widen before the Captain gave both Nemu and Mayuri a nod before walking out of the lab.

'That's what I was afraid of...'

* * *

Awaking to the smell of pancakes and laughter. Ichigo sat up.

'Huh.. first time the old man hasn't tried to wake me up by kicking me in the face.' Ichigo thought as he drowsily made his way to the bathroom.

"And then Mr Piccolo was like DODGE! but I wasn't fast enough and got knocked unconscious." Gohan was saying to the rest of Ichigo's family.

"But you managed to dodge in the end though didn't you?" Yuzu said as she stacked one of Gohan's plates with pancakes and another with sushi.

"I woudn't be here if I hadn't!" Gohan said as he smiled gratefully at Yuzu before diving into his food.

"Dad where's the kid that was sleeping in my room?!" Ichigo called as he came down the stairs.

"He was... MY GOD HOW MUCH CAN YOU EAT!?" Ichigo cried out as he saw mountains of food pilled on plates that were being consumed just as fast as they were being placed on them.

"Welcome back Ichi-ni!" Yuzu said as she went over to her brother and gave him a hug before going back to the table to dish out some more food for Karin and her father.

"You haven't seen anything yet... Karin said as she ignored the scene before her very eyes, having seen it for the last two weeks. He's just warming up."

'That is just his warm up?!'

"Good morning to you too." Isshin said, as Ichigo took a seat at the table. "And if your worried that we don't have the money to cover what Gohan eats, don't.. he's taken on a few jobs in town that give him a steady income."

"Who are you and where did you come from?" Ichigo asked when Gohan paused in his eating.

"My name is Son Gohan, I came from across the sea, I am a top class martial artist and I can fly." Gohan finished as he resumed his eating.

"He's not very talkative when he's hungry." Yuzu said to Ichigo as she filled up a plate for him. "Which is almost always." Karin said as she glanced at Gohan.

"You said that you were going to go to the park with us today, is Ichi-ni going to come with us?" Yuzu said to her father.

"Only if he can do what it took Gohan many years to do." Isshin said.

"Oh.."

"What are you talking abou..

"DODGE!"

* * *

Three weeks after Gohan had left the Earth..

Taking Tien and Yamcha head on inside of the Room Of Spirit And Time. Piccolo pauses and sneezes.

"Are you okay Piccolo?" Yamcha said as he paused in using his Spirit Ball attack.

"Don't worry, I think someone is just taunting me." Piccolo said as he resumed his guard. "But that's besides the point, we've only been in here for two days and we have yet to find out what our bodies can really do."

"Your right, but at least we are much stronger then we were at the Cell games hell I could even give Second Form Cell a run for his money!" Krillin laughed as he and Chiaotzu walked over to the group. "Who would have thought that sharing Gohan's ki would be so helpful?"

"Indeed... Piccolo said as he looked up at the skies of the chamber.

'Wherever you are Gohan... thank you.'

* * *

"So let me get this straight... Ichigo began as he looked at Gohan as he ran around the Karakura park with Yuzu on his back and Karin laughing as she tried to escape the two.

"This kid who can fly turns up out of nowhere, no identification no luggage and no money, and you take him in because?"

"Because we found him asleep at your mothers grave." Isshin said quietly as he watched his children play happily with a boy that they had known for less than a month, and yet fit right in with their unique family.

"Is that it?!" Ichigo whispered loudly.

"No... it's not only that... like you he has had nightmares about causing his parents death." Isshin said making Ichigo's eyes widen.

"It's been so bad that I've had to have the girls sing by him to help him sleep easier."

"He killed his parents?!" Ichigo said.

"No... he didn't stop the enemy that his father told him to and it caused his death." Isshin said.

"So that's why you did it.. so what you pity this kid now?" Ichigo said as he looked more carefully at Gohan and he saw something in his eyes that he used to see in his own until he had forced the Grand Fisher to retreat.

"I did, but Gohan said he doesn't want pity, 'pity won't bring my father back.' he said to me a week ago. But in order to not make the same mistake again he said he needed to find a way control his fighting style so that no-one else will get hurt due to his mistakes."

"How old is he?" Ichigo asked. "Because his body says one thing but his eyes say another."

"He says he's eleven but like you said... his eyes tell the story of a man who's seen the worst of life and has the scars to show it." Isshin said as Gohan and Yuzuu finally caught up with Karin and tagged her, making her laugh and swapped places with Yuzu on Gohan's back and started the game up again.

"Eleven.. Ichigo thought.

"I've learnt more from his dreams than i've learnt from what he has told me personally." Isshin said as he kept a close eye on the time. And he is no normal human."

"Then what are we dealing with dad?" Ichigo said as for one of the first times in his life, he looked to his father for guidance.

"A broken soul."

* * *

Sitting by Hinamori's bedside at the squad 4 barracks, Hitsugaya Toshiro sighed as he looked at his unconscious childhood friend.

"Her body is fully healed, however.. there are some wounds that kido can not heal." Lieutenant Isane said to Toshiro.

"I know... I wish I could have done more." Toshiro said as he took Hinamori's hand in his own.

"Do not beat yourself up Captain!" Rangiku said from beside him. "You were not the one who caused her this wound...

"Aizen will pay for what he has done to Soul Society and those that followed him." Toshiro promised.

"Hitsugaya-taicho. Vengance will not heal lieutenant Hinamori, your presence and care for her is the best thing you can do for her at this moment in time." Captain Unohana said as she came into the room to check up on her patient.

"Sousuke Aizen and those who now follow him will get what is coming to them in time, but for now, Soul Society needs your help in recovering from this chaos that Aizen has started up."

Clenching his fist tightly, Toshiro nodded.

"And what of the other possible threat?"

"Mayuri-taicho is still trying to locate the power that influenced all of us. Until he has finalized his research even he is as blind as the rest of us." Unohana finished.

* * *

"So your a martial artist?" Ichigo said as he and Gohan spoke with one another.

"Yep, just like my mother and father before me." Gohan replied as Yuzu and Karin played on the swings.

"Care to show me a little?" Ichigo asked.

Glancing curiously at the Shinigami, Gohan watched as Ichigo took up a fighting stance.

"I'm friends with one of the toughest martial artists in Karakura, and i've beaten her. So don't worry about going easy on me." Ichigo said as he waited for Gohan's response.

"Are you sure?" Gohan said as he raised an eyebrow.

"Yes i'm sure, i've heard that fighters understand one another much better once they've fought against each other.

"Very well, if it will set your mind at ease." Gohan said as he got off of the park bench and beckoned Ichigo forward.

'This kid is thinking that i'll go easy on him.' Ichigo thought as Gohan took up a stance that he had never seen before.

'I'll test his reflexes.'

Moving swiftly, Ichigo fired a few tentative jabs at Gohan who evaded the moves and put his left hand behind his back.

Glancing at Gohan and Ichigo, Isshin smiled.

'If anyone can make Gohan drop his guard it will most likely be Ichigo. Now let's see how this scuffle ends.'

* * *

Seeing how easily Gohan was evading his jabs, Ichigo smirked and began to really try to test the boy.

'Hmm, he's got some potential, this one.' Elder Kai said as he watched the fight through Gohan's eyes. 'Not quite as much as you my boy, but still he is not an average human.'

'I know, i've been sensing something off about this guy ever since he returned from his trip.' Gohan replied as he still hadn't even come close to getting a warm up out of Ichigo yet.

'Ah now I see! He must be a Shinigami!' Elder Kai began. 'And while it's not on par with god ki it's different enough from normal ki to... wait a minute. I'm sensing something else from this boy... something dark and light all at the same time.' The Elder Kai said as he narrowed his eyes.

'Do not underestimate him.'

'Don't need to tell me twice.' Gohan thought as his blood began to start singing.

'This kid is strong!' Ichigo thought as he was now on the defensive and had to use all of his strength and mobility to evade just one of Gohan's attacks. 'He's much better than me and Tatsuki put togethe...'

"Kurosaki-kun!" Inoue Orihime said as she and Sado happened to pass by the park.

Pausing in his attack, Gohan backed away from Ichigo.

'That was a close one!' Ichigo thought as Orihime had just saved his face from Gohan's fist. 'Not only is he strong he's crazy fast!'

"Inoue? What brings you here today?" Ichigo said as Gohan glanced at the approaching people.

"Just wanted to go to the park for a bit. Chad was walking my way so he said he would join me." Orihime said with a smile.

"Who's your friend Ichigo?" Sado said as he glanced at Gohan.

Bowing, Gohan smiled. "My name is Son Gohan, I am a guest from over seas at Ichigo's house until i've found my own place."

"Nice to meet you Gohan-kun!" Orihime said as she turned to look at Gohan but stopped when she saw how similar his eyes were to Ichigo's when he was grieving for his mother.

'Oh my... such sad eyes for such a young looking boy!' Orihime thought.

"Nice to meet you too." Gohan smiled as he stuck out his hand which Sado took.

'He has a strong grip.' Sado thought when Gohan let go. 'And from what I just saw is faster than Ichigo.'

"I'm just here with my sisters for the day." Ichigo said as he brushed himself down. "Since Gohan is a martial artist like Tatsuki, I just wanted to see how good he was."

"And are you satisfied with what you saw?" Gohan asked.

"More than you will know." Ichigo replied as he looked at the Saiyan Hybrid.

"Then that's settled right?" Gohan said as he returned to the park bench.

'I wonder what his true power is like?' Gohan thought as he looked at Ichigo curiously.

**'I belive you'll find out soon enough.**' Elder Kai replied.

* * *

Shinigami (死神 ?, "god of death" or "death spirit") are gods or supernatural spirits that invite humans toward death, and can be seen to be present in certain aspects of Japanese religion and culture.

I'm going to make my shinigami similar to the former Kami's in the Garlic Juniour Arc


	6. Chapter 5

Shinigami (死神 ?, "god of death" or "death spirit") are gods or supernatural spirits that invite humans toward death, and can be seen to be present in certain aspects of Japanese religion and culture.

I'm going to make my shinigami similar to the former Kami's in the Garlic Juniour Arc

Chapter Five Meeting A Kai And A Saiyan

Waving goodbye to Inoue and Sado as they left, Gohan turned to look at Ichigo.

"You worry for your sisters and father? Well i'll explain everything later to you tonight. But it has to remain between us ok?" Gohan said sounding far older and wiser than he appeared as he stuck out his hand.

"That depends on what you tell me and if it might be a threat to my family.." Ichigo said as he took Gohan's hand in his own.

"Fair enough." Gohan smiled as he shook Ichigo's hand.

"Let's get back to having fun like normal people shall we, Kurosaki Ichigo."

* * *

Back in the Soul Society

"Why me?!" Renji complained to his Captain as he was told of his assignment to watch over the world of the living in Rukia's place.

"For many reasons Renji, the most important one however is to deal with the increased Hollow sightings due to Kurosaki Ichigo's lack of control over his spiritual pressure." Byakuya said as he looked at his subordinate before returning to his paperwork.

"It's not my fault that Ichigo can't control his powers so why am I being punished?!"

"Consider this Captain Commander's way of punishing you for the events that happened several weeks ago."

"But as we all now know it was all Aizen-taich... I mean Souske Aizen's handiwork!" Renji retorted.

"Be that as it may, what my sister in law did was against the law and only because of the help that Ichigo was to us that she was even allowed to still live." Byakuya replied.

"Oh..." Renji said as he had forgotten the other possible reason that the Captain Commander would choose him for this assignment. "So when do I start my mission?"

"Tomorrow."

"TOMORROW?!"

* * *

"Try this one on for size!" Tien yelled as he fired a Tri-Beam at Piccolo and Yamcha using his Multi-form technique.

Breathing heavily as they dodged the move, Piccolo and Yamcha charged at Tien and began throwing punches and kicks at hyper sonic speeds.

"Too slow!" Piccolo roared as he grabbed both Yamcha and Tien using his stretching ability and slammed them into the floor of the chamber.

"Scatter Kamehameha!" Krillin yelled as Piccolo apperared to be distracted due to his attention being on Tien and Yamcha.

"Not bad Krillin!" Piccolo said as he barely managed to evade the evolved version of the Scatter bullet. "It's still too slow though!" said another Piccolo who proceded to kick Krillin in the back.

"I think that's a good time to take a rest." Yamcha said as he got up gingerley from the floor. "My face can't take much more of this."

"Hey what are you talking about Yamcha your face has taken more punishment in the past from Bulma hasn't it?" Krillin laughed as Piccolo and Tien powered down and also laughed as the made their way into the resting space of the chamber.

"Don't remind me!" Yamcha sighed as he went into the bathroom to wash his face.

"Man the combined might of magic and human technology." Krillin said as he looked at what the combined efforts of Bulma Dr Briefs and Dende had done to the Room Of Spirit And Time.

"They've made some very drastic improvements, but it seems to be working out okay." Piccolo agreed as he sat on the floor and meditated.

"I'd say!" Krillin agreed. "If we had this stuff when the androids came we would have taken out Cell without Gohan!"

"There's no point in dwelling on the past Krillin." Tien said from the couch.

"We can only learn from it and become better warriors."

* * *

"You promised that you would explain why you are in Karakura Town when we returned." Ichigo said later that night as he sat at his desk.

"So I did." Gohan replied as he took a seat on the floor and told Ichigo to do the same.

"Close your eyes i'm going to try to sync our fighting spirits together." Gohan said as he closed his eyes.

"If this is some sort of trick I'll kick your ass!" Ichigo said as he closed his eyes.

* * *

**You can open your eyes now' **Elder Kai said from withing Gohan's inner world. Opening up his eyes, Ichigo looked around and was surprised at what he saw. 'Welcome to my sanctuary.' Gohan said as he looked at Ichigo.'**In here all disguises are removed and the true powers of one's soul are revealed.' **Elder Kai said making Gohan raise an eybrow. **'What? I made it more homely!' **The Old Kai said.

_**'Heh this is your true form?!' **_A white version of Ichigo said. 'Why are you here!' Ichigo said as he looked at the white Ichigo. **'I see... this is the dark power I sensed.' **The Elder Kai said as he walked around Ichigo and Zangetsu. **'The reason he is here is because he is also your true power.' **'My true power?' Ichigo said as he looked at Zangetsu who nodded.

'So that tail. That is also part of Gohan's true power?' Ichigo said as he pointed at Gohan's tail. **'Yes and no... **Elder Kai said. **'His tail is his birthright and his true power. This world however has affected his soul, the sword you see in the centre of the ring over there, it should not be here. In order to adjust to this worlds way of doing things it changed it's intended destination.' **'So that's why it's here..' Gohan exclaimed as he finally understood why the sword was in his mind.

'So Gohan's not from this world?' Ichigo said as he looked at the Elder Kai. **'No he is not, he came here of his own choice to seek redemption for his 'sins.' **Elder Kai said as he looked at Gohan. **'Everything he told you and your father was true. He came across the sea of space he can fly and he did help in causing the death of his father. But it wasn't his fault, he could not control his power at the time.' **'How do you know all this?' Ichigo said. **'Touch the sword in the ring... you will understand afterwards.'**

****'Now that you've seen what we can really do... it's about time you repay the favour.' ****Elder Kai said as he looked at a surprised Ichigo when he returned from the ring**. ******'This will be important in showing Gohan how Shinigani's fight in this world.'****

**'**So what you want us to fight a kid?!' Ichigo exclaimed. 'What makes you think i'll...

Getting flung by a punch to his face. Ichigo got out of the mountain that he had landed in.

'I am no kid...' Gohan replied as he lowered his fist.

'if you don't fight me with everything you have... Gohan continued as his eyes went green and he split into thirty one versions of himself using Tien's Multi-form technique.

You'll die.'

* * *

**_'Looks like the king has got a real fight on his hands this time!' _**The white Ichigo said as Gohan attacked. '_So this is what the boy can do.' _Zangetsu said as he watched Gohan and Ichigo fight. **'No this is him holding back, there would be nothing left of Ichigo if Gohan was to go all out.' **Elder Kai said. **'And besides, this is just a very life like dream, should Kurosaki Ichigo die he'll just leave this place.'**

'_Why do our limbs feel heavier in here?' _Zangetsu asked. **This is due to me making the area more intune with Gohan's method of training... increased gravity.' '_Increased gravity?!' _**White Ichigo said sounding interested. **'Yes indeed, back on Gohan's planet he trained under 10 times your planets gravity which is the same as his. With it's help and his fathers he was able to reach a new level of power.' 'And before you ask... what you are witnessing now is not it.' **Elder Kai finished as thirty Gohan's fought one another while the thirty-first faced off against Ichigo


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter Six Mods For All!

"Kibito are you sure this is the planet?" Supreme Kai said to Kibito as he looked over Ichigo's Earth.

"Yes master, this is where the energy trail leads to." Kibito replied.

"Well I must say it's not like the other Earth... but that's to be expected different goals in mind." "Let us retrieve what we came for and be on our way." Supreme Kai said as he looked at the Crystal Ball.

'I wonder how it came to be there though...' He thought as he put his hand on his assistants shoulder as he used his travel technique.

* * *

Picking up the unconcious Ichigo, Gohan smiled.

'He's not bad... he's got a long way to go before he can properly look out for this world... but he's not bad.' Gohan thought as he placed Ichigo in his bed.

**'He has great potential, just like you... once you have freed me from the sword i'll help bring out his power to it's max as well.' **Old Kai said.

'Hmmm that should be fun to see.' Gohan replied as he went over to his futon and shut his eyes. 'See you in my dreams Elder Kai.' Gohan said as he fell asleep.

**'Goodnight Gohan...' **Elder Kai said with a smile from within Gohan's head.

* * *

Streets of Karakura Town.

In a trance like state a man follows a haunting melody into an alley.

'Yes... come to me my dear.' thinks the owner of the melody, a woman with brown hair.

Stopping the melody when he came within arms reach, she placed her hands on his shoulders.

'I am sorry but I must live so that I can achieve my goal.' The woman thinks as she drains his life force.

"Thank you for your life..." The woman said to the pile of dust that was once a human being.

* * *

'Geeze who would have thought Gohan was _that _strong.' Ichigo thought wearily as he made his way to school, Gohan already having left for work at Kisuke's shop.

"Good morning Ichigo!" Keigo said to him as he walked past.

"Mor...ning Keigo.." Ichigo yawned as he fist bumped his friend.

'Whoa... Ichigo must be really tired! I normally get elbowed.' Keigo thought as he walked into the class with Ichigo who was followed by Mizuiro.

"Morning Kurosaki-kun!" Inoue said from besides Tatsuki and Sado as she spotted the group walking in.

"Morning guys." Ichigo said wearily.

"Hey your not sounding too great, you okay?" Tatsuki said to Ichigo.

"I was up all night training with an overseas friend." Ichigo replied as he took a seat.

"An overseas friend?" Tatsuki said in confusion.

"Oh I forgot! How is Gohan-kun finding Karakura Town?" Orihime said making Uryu turn to look at the group curiously.

"Different to his home town but he said he's adjusting." Ichigo said to Orihime.

"Gohan is the overseas friend." Orihime explained to Tatsuki. "He's come a long way."

"What kind of training and how come I haven't heard of him until now?" Tatsuki said sounding interested.

"Well he's... Ichigo began.

"All right you guys let's get started!" Misato said as she came into the classroom.

"You better explain all of this to me later! I don't like being left out of the loop!" Tatsuki muttered to Ichigo who smirks tiredly as he glances at Rukia's desk and begins to reminisce on when she was at their school.

* * *

"Your much better at making these then I thought you would.." Kisuke said to Gohan as the younger male helped him with his latest project.

"Well when you have read almost every book regarding science and biology.. it does come in hand..." "We have guests.." Gohan said as he sensed the approaching ki of Kibito and Supreme Kai.

"What do you mea.. Kisuke began before he heard the sound of his shop's bell.

"You've got to show me how you do that..." Kisuke said as he Gohan and Tessai made their way back up from Kisuke's training room.

"Welcome to the Urahara Candy Shop! How may I hel.. Ururu began before she got a good look at the customers.

"I thought I sensed a Kai... Gohan said as he came out of on of the doors of the shop. "Who might you be?"

"I seek a sword, a very important sword." Supreme Kai said to Gohan.

"If you are refering to the Z Sword, then you are out of luck." Gohan began making Supreme Kai and Kibito look at him in confuison.

"What do you mean? And why does your ki feel similar to my own?!" Supreme Kai said as he looked more closely at Gohan.

"Kisuke-san... could I borrow the room for an hour or so?" Gohan said to Kisuke.

"As long as your safe Gohan." Kisuke said, his hand hovering over his cane.

"We will be.. Gohan replied with a smile as he led the mysterious visitors back down into the depths of the shop.

* * *

"Hmm... Kisuke what do you really know about Gohan?" Yoruichi said to Kisuke as they sat in the resting area of his shop.

"I know enough to not pry into his background, he is much stronger than he appears and will be a really, really bad enemy." Kisuke replied.

"But one thing I do know is that he and that power that we all sensed are one and the same."

"As I suspected..." Yoruichi said as she glanced at her oldest friend. "Do you think he is here to help or to hinder?"

"We'll just have to wait and see what this visit reveals." Kisuke replied as he fanned himself.

"Geeze why would you have to come to my school?!" Ichigo said.

"Because of you!" Renji said as the two stood outside while Ichigo's classmates watched through the window.

"Also what do you know of Urahara Kisuke's guest?"

"You met Go...

beep beep...

"See this is what I meant! This is why I was told to watch over... Renji began as Ichigo's hollow sensing pendant alerted them to the arrival of a Hollow, but to his surprise it didn't go in their direction but the direction of the Urahara Shop.

"Huh... what's going... Renji said until he felt the burst of energy that the Hollow had most likely sensed.

"This is... on Head Captain's level of power!" Renji said as he quickly made his way towards the escaping Hollow.

'But that's not Gohan... his maximum is way stronger than this.' Ichigo thought as he quickly chased after Renji.

* * *

"You said that I would be out of luck if I was to seek the Z Sword... what did you mean?" Supreme Kai said to Gohan. "And how did you know that I was a Kai?"

**"Take a seat you two and close your eyes. All your questions will be answered when you do so." **Gohan said as he took a seat on the hard ground.

**You can open your eyes now' **Elder Kai said from within Gohan's inner world. Opening up their eyes, Supreme Kai amd Kibito looked around and was surprised at what they saw. 'Welcome to our sanctuary.' Gohan said as he looked at Ichigo.'**In here all disguises are removed and the true powers of one's soul are revealed.' **Elder Kai said.

'Why... is there a random man in your head and why is the Z Sword here?!' Kibito and the Supreme Kai said almost in the same breath.

**'Who me? Check out the hairstyle youngster and the earlobes... oh and don't forget the dashing good looks!' **Elder Kai began. **'I'm just an older version of you fifteen generations to be precise a Kai!'**

'Your a Kai!?' Kibito said in shock.

**'Indeed, well to be precise the spirit of a Kai. My body is sealed in the Z Sword itself until the day that it is broken.'**

'Break the Z Sword?!' Kibito and Supreme Kai said in shock. 'But the Z Sword was made to defeat the greatest threat in the universe. Majin Buu!'

**'I guess the Kai's after me didn't decipher the prophecy right.. the Z Sword was made for the chosen hero who is indeed meant to take out the greatest threat in the universe.. but that is not only Majin Buu.'**

'What?!' Kibito said in shock. 'A being far greater than Majin Buu exists?!'

**'As long as there is good in the universe there will be evil. As long as those that live to fight for the light there will be ones that will fight for the dark.' 'In other words there will be no end to the war of good and evil. There will always be another to take up the torch for justice or corruption. Majin Buu is but one of many.'**

'I see..' Supreme Kai replied. 'so what is this child's place in the grand scheme of things?'

**'He is one of many lights. With a destiny that not even those who can see into the future can predict how it will end.' **Elder Kai replied. **'The Z Sword was made for him now it is his to do with as he so chooses.**

'How can he wield it if he cannot even retrive it from it's containment?!' Kibito said as he looked at Gohan.

'I need to ask Kisuke for his help on something that will benefit us all here.' Gohan began. 'Can you return us all to the room please Elder Kai?'

**'Hmm I see... as you wish Gohan.' **Elder Kai said as he told the group to close their eyes once again.

* * *

"So these people are important to your growth huh Gohan?" Kisuke said as Gohan went back into the resting room.

"Indeed.. but I have a feeling that you can help me in _certain_ matters. what do you know of Shinigami?" Gohan asked politely.

"I was wondering when he was going to ask about that..." Yoruichi said as she walked in.

"Who's this pretty woman Kisuke?" Gohan asked.

"My greatest ally besides Jinta, Ururu my cane and Tessai." Kisuke said with a smirk as Yoruichi's cheeks slightly darkened.

"What is it exactly that you wish to know?" Kisuke said.

"How does one become one?"

"That's simple... when humans die they become pluses. They are the spirit of a person who has died. Normally, pluses are sent to Soul Society by Shinigami in a ritual called Konsō. Exceptional pluses can become Shinigami if they have high enough spiritual power they will go into the Academy in Soul Society and become Shinigami, souls can also be born in the Soul Society and those ones are more likely to be the ones born with spiritual power." Kisuke finished.

"Is there a way to separate a soul from a body?" Gohan asked making Kisuke give him a sharp glance.

"Yes there are several ways but if you are alive it could be dangerous."

"These guys can handle it if it goes out of hand... could you separate my soul from my body?" Gohan asked.

"May I ask the reason?"

"Your a very sharp man Mr Urahara-san, ever since I started working for you you've noticed that i'm not your usual everyday human kind of like Kurosaki Ichigo." Gohan said making Yoruichi's eyes widen.

"Now, I'm not here to interfere with whatever is going on in this world. You see I am not from this planet." Supreme Kai said as his attendant nodded.

"Gohan also is not from this planet but when he left his home planet and landed here a particular weapon went with him and for whatever reason it has turned up within his body. We thought that with some of your devices we could remove it from it's location."

"I see... before I give you my answer may I ask you why Gohan is here?"

"I am here because I seek a place to learn how to control my power and also to see if I can be what my father wanted me to be." Gohan replied.

"And that is?" Yoruichi asked curiously.

"A hero."


	8. Chapter 7

_Italic _For Z

Chapter Seven Meet Mistress Z

'Never in all my life as a Kai have I felt a power like this besides Majin Buu.' King Kai thought as ever since he had sensed Gohan's power against Cell he had kept an eye on the young Sayian. 'Has he accessed a new form of power?'

"What is it King Kai?" Goku asked as they sat in the plane to the Grand Kai's Planet.

"Nothing Goku... just keeping an eye on the North Galaxy.." King Kai said as he felt the power of Goku's stare. 'Gohan seems to know what he's doing, unless something bad happens I won't interrupt his time off.'

"Even when your planet is busted your still a hard worker!" Goku said.

"And I have you to thank for that!" King Kai said as the plane flew through the sky.

* * *

"My god... i've never felt a power like this before!" Kisuke said as with his assistance and his underground training room they were able to bring forth the Z Sword from within Gohan's soul with his modified Gokon Tekkō. With some unexpected side affects.

"How am I free?!" Elder Kai said as he looked at a curvaceous woman standing just behind Gohan with golden fur covering most of her body, with the exception of her chest and abdomen.

"_I separated you from the sword, now only I reside within it."_

"Who are you?" Gohan said as Elder Kai had a nose bleed.

'I was in the sword with her?!'

"_I am the spirit of the sword you see before you, however since I was only truly awoken from entering this planet I have also become a combination of your true power and his lecherous nature. You may call me Z." _Z said as she pointed to the Z Sword in the centre of the underground training room.

"Wait so your telling me if Shenron had not sent me here you would never have awoken?!" Gohan exclaimed.

"_Still so worried for others before yourself... Z_ said as she laid her hands on Gohan's shoulders. _"Do not feel bad for me my chosen one, of all the wielders that I could have been made for I am glad you were the one." _

"Please could you explain to me what is going on?" Supreme Kai said as he looked at the group while Kibito's mouth was wide open.

"_The Kai that forged me put so much effort into making me that I actually became more than just a tool. I will help this child in his greatest of trials and there will be many of them... but before that I recommend that he pulls me out as soon as possible." _Z said as she pointed at the Chain of Fate on Gohan's chest.

"_I had to temporarily boost Kisuke's power through you just so that I could __separate the old man from the sword since breaking the sword is no longer possible due to you being much stronger than it's creator." _Z said as she looked down at her chosen wielder.

"What must I do?" Gohan said as he looked curiously at his chain. "And what is this for that matter?"

"_The chain you see before you is called The Chain of Fate. It is a chain that binds souls to their living bodies.' _Z began_ as _Yoruichi looked the woman up and down.

"_Should Gohan's Encroachment finish and he hasn't removed me from the ground well... let me put it a way you would understand..._

_UTTER ANNIHILATION.'_ Z said as she cut through Gohan's Chain of Fate.

* * *

"That power just vanished..." Renji said as he and Ichigo took out the Hollows that had gathered around the Urahara Shop.

"It was probably the old man working with some stuff, see even the shop says he's closed for the day." Ichigo said as he pointed at the door.

"Captain level stuff?! That's bad news for...

"The manager is very busy right now." Jinta said as he came to the front door from their loud voices. "Oh it's you moocher, yeah your gonna have to sleep on the roof for a bit, kind of training a staff member right now."

"Wait that was Gohan I sensed earlier?!" Ichigo said in shock.

Glancing at Ichigo, Jinta shook his head in warning. "The boss has his hands full right now.. even we can't mess around with this one."

"What is going on?!" Renji said as he looked between Jinta and Ichigo. "I feel like i'm missing the bigger picture here."

"Oh and Ichigo... Gohan shouldn't be home for at least three days." Jinta said making Ichigo's eyes widen.

"OH... see you later Jinta." Ichigo said as he turned away from the store. "Come on Renji... they won't be able to tell you right now and I can't either unless he says I can... whatever is going on will change everything."

"Ichigo..." Renji said as Ichigo's tone sounded deadly serious.

"Let's go.."

* * *

"_Because I was born in your head instead of out in the living world... you must first lift my spirit with your own spirit and then you must lift the physical manisfestation of the Z Sword." _Z said making the Supreme Kai's eyes widen.

"M...e me lift you?" Gohan said going red.

"_So cute my master... but yes due to coming to this world in order to truly wield the Z Sword you must lift the spirit and the body." _Z said with a small smile at Gohan's expression.

"_I was made to suit you master so don't feel embarrassed. Now proceed." Z said as she beckoned him forward with a finger._

Approaching the sword spirit cautiously,Gohan asked. "How do I... I mean where do you want me to place my han...

Grabbing his wrists, Z placed his hands on her waist. _"Now don't take too long to lift me master... we girls are sensitive about our weight."_

'So warm...' Gohan thought as he felt Z's skin. "Okay let's do this!" Gohan said as he braced himself into the ground and tried to lift the 6 foot curvaceous woman.

_'Your going to have to put more into it then that if you want to lift me.." _Z sighed as Gohan struggled to pick her up.

"She truly is the manisfestation of the sword!" Kisuke thought as he observed the power that began to emerge from Gohan as he struggled mightily to lift his Zanpaktou.

"_Come now is this all you've got? Vegeta would be laughing at you right now!" _Z laughed as Gohan began to sweat.

"Hey! Who's doing all the work here me or him?!" Gohan retorted.

"_From what I can feel right now.. neither of you!"_

"Don't you mock me!" Gohan roared as he powered up in his base form and flew up into the sky with Z in his arms causing her to smile.

"_See all you needed was a little motivation!" _Z said as Gohan panted heavily.

"_You'll need at least one whole day to get used to my weight before you can move on to the lifting of the sword itself." _Z said as Gohan returned to the floor.

"_Easiest way for you to get used to my weight is to carry me around and dance with me."_

"Dance with you?!" Gohan said in surprise as he lowered Z to the ground.

"_You'll get used to my weight faster that way and also... it's been something I've kind of been interested in from your memories." _Z said with a small blush on her face.

"Anything in particular?" Gohan said.

"_Well to get the most out of it for both of us it will have to be the Salsa." _Z said.

"I didn't ask that.. I asked anything in particular?" Gohan said with a smile. "That was for your benefit."

"_Oh... then I guess when we have the time I was kind of interested in Ballroom Dancing." _Z said.

"You look cute when your unsure!" Gohan said making Z look at him closely before smiling.

"_Why thank you master.. but praising me won't make me go easy on you!"_

"I was expecting you to say that!" Gohan laughed.

* * *

"So what can you tell me about Kisuke's worker?" Renji said as Ichigo and the others met at the park after school to discuss the power that they had felt earlier.

"Not much because I don't really know that much about him myself." Ichigo said as looked at the sky.

"Don't dodge the question, what can you tell me about him that won't make you feel bad?" Renji said.

"I woudn't mind finding out more about him myself." Sado said, Orihime nodding as well.

"Well as you noticed when you met him earlier this week that he is a good fighter.. there is way more to him than meets the eye."

"So is there a chance that he is the owner of that Captain level power I sensed?" Renji asked.

"Perhaps... but you will have to ask him that yourself." Ichigo said. "Besides that he's kind of like me in certain aspects."

"What cocky and dumb?" Renji smirked.

"What was that?!"

"Now, now. Let's all get along!" Inoue said as she looked between the two.

"No nothing like that... he blames himself for a past action that he thinks he could have averted." Ichigo said making Orihime look at him.

"You don't mean...

"Yes... that's exactly what I mean." Ichigo said as he looked back at her.

'Poor Gohan-kun...' Orihime thought.

"What are you referring to?" Renji said as he looked between the two.

"This changes a few things..." Sado said as he too was aware of Ichigo's past.

"Well I guess we'll just have to wait for the three days to be over. Gohan will probably explain more when you meet him." Ichigo said.

"If he is then owner of that power then he'll have more than me to answer to." Renji said gravely.

"Really? Are you telling me that they would have to keep an eye on a kid?!" Ichigo said angrily.

"Yes, especially if he is the one throwing that kind of power around, he's a threat to the balance of the worlds." Renji said simply.

"Well you know what happened last time Soul Society got involved with my friends." Ichigo warned.

"Rukia was different, she broke the law." Renji replied. "Until I find out what kind of a threat this kid is i'm going to have to keep tabs on him."


	9. Chapter 8

Oh and if you want to imagine what Z looks like just imagine Yang from RWBY... just thicker.

Chapter Eight Dancing Is Hard!

"Of... all the things I have seen in my life.." Kisuke began as he watched Gohan and Z dancing on the Cell Games Ring that Z recreated for their training. "This has to be one of the strangest."

"Oh come on Kisuke, you got to admit it looks kind of fun." Yoruichi said as she watched Gohan dance across the ring with Z. "And he's picked it up rather well, last time you took me dancing you couldn't find your feet!"

"Hey! I was preoccupied." Kisuke said as he was amazed at Gohan's progress.

'The kid is a quick learner... even faster than Ichigo! And he's not even a Shinigami!'

"What exactly can you tell us about Zanpaktou?" Supreme Kai said jolting Kisuke out of his musings.

"Oh yes! A Zanpakutō is the main weapon of a Shinigami. The Shinigami art of wielding a Zanpakutō is called Zanjutsu. It is one of the four forms of combat for a Shinigami."

"Just from watching Gohan I can already tell that he would be an expert if not a master at the other three." Kisuke said as Gohan had to stop for a rest before resuming his dancing with Z.

"I see.." Supreme Kai said as he had been paying more attention to Gohan's Encroachment Chain.

"Do you think he will be able to master Mistress's Z's... unique fashion of training before his Encroachment ends?" Kibito said who was also worried for the planets welfare.

"Yes... I belive he will." Elder Kai said. "Very few people are born with this kind of raw talent. Gohan is better at mastering new fighting styles due to his heritage. Dancing is just another type of fighting. Once Z made him look at dancing as such his skill increased."

"Still was funny watching them get intune though!" Jinta and Ururu laughed as they remembered the amount of times that Gohan and Z had tripped over their feet or bent the wrong way.

'But to think they got to this level in half a day... they truly are made for one another.' Yoruichi thought.

"_Time!"_ Gohan and Z both shouted as one.

"Time?" Kibito and Supreme Kai said.

"This sort of training is hungry work." Gohan said as he walked off of the ring Z at his side.

"_In order to maximise our training we need food."_

"Should have guessed! You are your fathers son after all." Elder Kai said. "But Z as well?"

"She is a part of his soul.. it would make sense." Kisuke said.

"But if that's true...

"We don't have enough food in here for both of them!" Kisuke exclaimed.

"Don't worry.." Supreme Kai said as he snapped his fingers making a banquet appear before them, "This should suffice correct?"

"You'll need more than that.." Elder Kai said, as Z looked at the table with hunger in her eyes.

"What?!"

"They are of Saiyan ancestry so their hunger must be increased when they are in this state." Elder Kai said.

"_Enough talking let's eat!" _Z said as she dived into the food.

* * *

"Welcome back you guys!" Launch said as she watched the Z Warriors emerge from the Time Chamber.

"You know you all still have four days left in there right?" Dende said with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes but we decided it would be smarter if we were to save those days for a threat that we could not handle with our current power." Krillin replied.

"Yep, doing the full seven days might have been better in the short run but worse in the long run." Yamcha explained. "Even without Goku and Gohan here this world will still be targeted like Gohan said due to the last fight with Cell."

"Then Bulma's idea would be perfect then." Mr Popo said.

"Bulma's idea?" Krillin said as Piccolo repaired his and the others Gi.

"She intends to make the planet more aware to outside threats and to invent machines to detect and eliminate high level threats to the planet." Popo finished.

"Wouldn't that include us as threats as well?" Yamcha said.

"...You would have to ask her about that." Dende said."She only told me that it was an idea."

"Why is Launch here anyway?" Tien said to Dende.

"Apparantly she really cares about you and Chiaotzu, so much so that she went all out to climb Korin's tower and finally got her multiple personality disorder under control."

"Yep! Now I can fully control both of my personality's at will! Look!" Launch said as she increased her power level and changed into her gun mode.

"We can do anything we put our minds to!" Gun mode Launch said.

"We can see that..." Krillin said as the gang looked at the useless gun that Launch had in her hands.

"Oh... you think I will be useless with this gun?" GML (what I will refer to for Launch's gun side.) said with a smirk. "Mr Popo if you would?"

"Gladly Launch." Popo said as he sent a ki blast into the sky.

"Aim... fire!"

!

* * *

"Wow even i'm impressed by their metabolism." Elder Kai said as he watched Gohan and Z dance once more in the Cell Ring.

"Yes if you could share more about why they can do so that would be a great help." Kisuke said.

"Hmm, sure it's not like it will hurt them in any way." Elder Kai said as he created a crystal ball out of thin air.

"Behold the history of Gohan's people." Elder Kai said as he showed them the history of the Saiyans via his Crystal Ball.

Staring at the ball alongside the exiles, Supreme Kai looked intently at the ball.

"That... that's a lot of destruction." Kisuke said, facade dropped in it's entirety.

"That was the only life they knew... and when they got help from other forces to increase their strength they became worse."

"So why are we helping Gohan... Yoruichi began.

"Shh! Watch the ball!" Kisuke said as Elder Kai's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Gohan and his father is not like his ancestors... though Gohan would not be alive if his father was like them." Elder Kai said as the Crystal Ball showed the destruction of Planet Vegeta and Goku's travel through the galaxy to Planet Earth.

"I'm not going to show you all of his fathers history nor all of Gohan's history just the important parts that you can judge for yourself if you think Gohan will be a threat to this world, however... Elder Kai said as he created another Crystal Ball. "My fellow Kai's will watch the history of this planet."

"...Fair enough." Kisuke said as his eyes widened from the images flowing over the other Crystal Ball.

_'Seems like we'll be able to understand one another much easier now.' _Z thought as she and Gohan overheard the conversation between Kisuke and the Kai's.

"Hey no slacking!" Gohan said as he spun the spirit in his arms, his breathing much smoother than before but still not as smooth as he would have liked.

"_Oh am I putting you off?" _Z smirked as she danced out of his grip.

"Your gonna have to do more than that to put me off!" Gohan laughed as he watched her reverse her movements. "Your part of me after all."

* * *

"So there are other powers that we must keep an eye on in that town?" Captain Commander said as Renji reported his findings to him via his communicator.

"Perhaps Captain Commander, but until I can find out more I highly suggest that we keep our strongest sharp, we have know idea if this newcommer is in league with Aizen or if he is an even stronger threat."

"Suggestion noted Lieutenant Abarai." Unohana said from beside Yamamoto. "Keep up the good work and tell Kisuke that I said hello."

"Yes Unohana-taicho." Renji said politely.

"If I may be so forward as to ask how is Rukia doing?" Renji asked.

"You still hold strong feelings for Lieutenant Kuchiki?" Unohana said sounding pleasntly surprised.

"Well... she is among my best friends." Renji said as he tried and failed to hide his blush.

"Do not worry, her recovery of her spiritual power is going well. By the time you return she should be right as rain."

"Thank you Unohana-taicho."

* * *

"So Gohan is having spirit training..." Ichigo said to Yoruichi as he dealt with the majority of work he had neglected due to the events in the Soul Society.

"Yes, and since he is a guest at your house when he returns he will most likely join you on your task of slaying Hollows, however he is more like Sado and Orihime so he won't need to seperate his spirit from his soul like you do."

"Thanks for keeping me up to date, Yoruichi." Ichigo said as he put down his pencil.

"He's a very special soul... I have never met a being like him or his Zanpakutō and I doubt I ever will." Yoruichi said making Ichigo's eyes widen.

"He has a Zanpakutō now?!"

Giving Ichigo a sharp look, Yoruichi smirked. "You can't fool me Kurosaki Ichigo...

Slowly walking up to the Substitute Shinigami, Yoruichi placed a finger on his bare chest. "I know that you know that he has sword. You would have been more surprised about his possible assistance for dealing with Hollows had you not known of it's existance."

"You tricked me!"

"No you just automatically responded." Yoruichi replied as she wriggled her finger.

"So is that all you've come to tell me?"

"They will most likely be your next training partners at some point in the future and they will be far stronger than that little spa that you had when you returned." Yoruichi said as her playful nature entirely vanished. "You'll probably be using that healing pool a lot."

"They?"

"He has already achived materialization, and she has expressed an interest in assisting in your development.

"Wait his Zanpakutō spirit is a female?! I thought the old dude was his spirit!?"

"Oh you didn't know? Well since i'm so nice i'll tell you nothing about her."

"How nice of you..." Ichigo sighed.

"They won't hold back at all..." Yoruichi warned. "Gohan was trained to not hold back and she fights just like him."

"Thanks for the heads up, I guess Aizen will be a walk in the park once I'm done huh?"

"Walk in the park huh?" Yoruichi said as she reverted to her cat form and leapt out of his bedroom window.

'You have no idea.'

* * *

Breathing heavily Gohan and Z stopped in their high speed dance moves and took a seat a foot away fom each other on the floor of the Cell Ring.

"Looks like they are onto the mental training part of the bonding otherwise known as Jinzen." Kisuke said.

"No, that's not what their doing... Elder Kai said with a smile. "Though it is similar. They are now adjusting to the others atmosphere and mood until they can train even more effectively as one."

"So it is the sa...

"Do you see her or the Z Sword itself on his lap?" Elder Kai interrupted.

"No but...

"This is how _they _train, Gohan is not a Shinigami and he won't become one unless he dies on this planet. He is not trying to subjugate Z this is the union of two equals communicating with one another on a spiritual level which even to this day I have yet to see any of the current Captains besides a select few do."

"Are you underestimating the Gotei 13?" Kisuke said with a raised eyebrow.

"No... they have yet to show me anything besides the fact that they are not as ruthless as their predecessors. I can't enter other minds beside Gohan's due to my connection to the Z Sword, so I am hoping I am going to be surprised in the future." Elder Kai said as he made the Crystal Balls vanish.

"That you will Elder Kai." Kisuke said as he felt the increase of both Z and Gohan powers.

"While they train I might as well teach you how to manipulate your ki easier." Elder Kai said making Kibito and Supreme Kai look at him in surprise.

"This is highly unusual Elder, how do you know that he can be trusted to not do any..

"This is one of the select few Shinigami I was reffering to." Elder Kai said. "Also he is already beginning to pick up the basics just by watching Gohan and Z."

"He is that smart!?"

"Youngster he is right before you so don't ask me the question ask him." Elder Kai said with a smirk as Kisuke blushed at getting caught out.

"This is very strange huh Kibito?" Supreme Kai said as he looked at Kibito.

"Indeed master, very peculiar."

* * *

"You are me, _and I am you." _Gohan and Z said on their second day of training, as they felt out each others ki with their eyes closed.

"_We... _are.._ ONE."_

Standing up the two began to bounce around the Cell Ring throwing punches at one another at super sonic speeds using their ki sensing skills and not their eyes to feel out the others attacks.

"Just because you have a full foot on me dosn't mean that you have that much of an advantage." Gohan smiled as Z tried to use her height to her advantage.

"_And just because your shorter than me won't stop me from reacting to your higher speed." _Z retaliated as she blocked Gohan's punch from her side.

"Ok no more holding back... Gohan muttered as he went Super Saiyan 2.

"_Yes Gohan... _Z replied as her golden hair spiked up.

"_HAH!"_

"Should have guessed you could go Super Saiyan 2 as well." Gohan said as he caught Z's fist and threw her across the Cell Ring.

"_This part of the training will end when you can through me out of the ring." _Z said as she righted herself and used the multiform technique.

"Sure you want to make it that easy for me?" Gohan smirked as he felt Z's energy drop.

"_Like you said Gohan..." _Z began as one of her clones punched Gohan in the stomach making him spit out some blood.

"_No holding back."_

'How does she still have this much power?' Gohan thought as each of the Z clones laid heavy blows on him.

"_As much as you get better I still have more experince than you due to being forged by a Kai. To me your attacks are too easy to read. To beat me you have to become much more adept at fighting with your senses." _One of the Z clones said.

"That is going to take a while." Gohan said as he blocked a devastating blow to the ribs which was made that much more devastating due to Z suddenly increasing the weight of her hit.

"You really aren't holding back anything on me are you Z?"

"_No more talking Gohan... communication through thought and only thought will get you through this part of the training."_

'As you wish.' Gohan thought as he and the Z clones vanished and the floor of the Cell Games Ring began to crack.

* * *

'That's the boy I trained.' Piccolo thought proudly as he sensed Gohan's power begin to increase to levels surpassing those of the ones that he fought Cell with.

'Gohan is just as good as his teachers.' Kami said from within Piccolo. 'He is indeed every bit a talented fighter as his father before him.'

'It's good to see that the boy that was so courageous on our home planet come this far.' Nail agreed as Piccolo meditated on the lookout.

'Fighting for a cause will do that for you.' Piccolo said as he opened his eyes.

"No matter where you go kid, I will always keep an eye on you."

"How is Gohan doing Piccolo?" Dende said as he walked up to the slowly rising former Kami.

"Better than we thought. However I found out somethings that have made our training for the last three days very essential."

"Like what?" Popo asked.

"Like the existance of a destructive being known only as Majin Buu."

* * *

'Damn you brat!' Vegeta screamed inside his gravity chamber as he had elected to save his R.O.S.A.T days for a later time.

'Just because I don't know where you are does not mean that I don't think for one second that you are trying to surpass me even further just like your clown of a father!'

'Hey your the one who refused to play with others!' The illusions of Goku and Gohan said as he tried to catch up to the golden haired Saiyans. 'You might get somewhere if you trained with others.'

'Tch like that will ever happen!'

'So not even Trunks?' The Gohan apparation said.

* * *

"Trunks my son!" Vegeta said as he sat up in bed suddenly, awaking Bulma.

"What is it Vegeta?" Bulma said sounding concerned.

"Just a nightmare I was having that turned into a good one." Vegeta said having learnt that Bulma would continue to pester him until she got the real reason out of him.

"Another one about surpassing Goku and Gohan?"

"Yes but also something that I have barely been giving to Trunks... my time."

Climbing out of his bed Vegeta walked over to Trunks's larger sleeping space.

"Vegeta... Bulma said.

"My son... Vegeta said as he lifted the sleeping Sayian into his arms.

Shuffling around in his sleep due to noticing the change in his personal space Trunks began to cry until he picked up on the scent of his father and calmed down.

"Like the true Sayian that you are..." Vegeta said as he pulled Trunks closer to his chest.

"I won't miss out on my child's growth just because my father missed out on mine. He is my heir and my first born." Vegeta said as he looked at his son.

"He is my legacy and i've been to blind to see it."

"Thank you... Son of Kakarot... no thank you Son Gohan Hero Of Earth."

Vegeta said making Bulma stare at her husband with mouth agape.

"Now I know something's wrong... you don't say thank you to any of Goku's family."

"Well this one has earned my gratitude." Vegeta said as he placed Trunks back in his bed.

"Good morning my son. Today starts a new chapter in my life."

* * *

'Geeze how strong am I?!' Gohan thought as Z smashed him through the ring.

_'Stronger than you know.' _Z replied as she picked him up through his Encroachment chain causing him to grunt in pain and threw him across the stage.

'Must not fall out, must not fall out... MUST NOT FALL OUT!' Gohan yelled as he did a kamehameha through his feet to bounce back at a surprised Z.

_'WHAT!'_

'I WILL WIN!' Gohan yelled in his head as he did a skullbash on Z's chest and using the momentum gained from the unique way of using his fathers favourite technique to carry both himself and Z off of the stage.

'KAIO-KEN HAH!'

Gohan yelled as the minute that Z's feet left the ground she tried to force them back into the ring with their shared power but Gohan wasn't having any of it and putting more energy into the blast forced them into the ground causing a great deal of dust and destruction.

_'Well done my master... you have succeded in phase two.' _Z said kindly as she rubbed the back of an unconcious Gohan's head as he lay on her chest.

Picking him up she walked over to Kisuke and the others who stared at her in amazement.

"_We don't have the time to hang around, can any of you heal us?"_

''I can..." Kibito said as he looked at the unconcious Gohan who Z was holding like he was her reason for living.

Coughing up a great deal of blood Z smiled. "_Then it is time to return him to his body for phase three."_

"Z!" Elder Kai said as the spirit fell to the ground, her spirit returning to the Sword from which she was spawned.

Catching Gohan before he fell, which caused him to grunt. Kibito lowered the Sayian to the floor.

"Such potential..." Supreme Kai said as Kibito and Kisuke began to heal Gohan'soul and Elder Kai used telekinesis to bring Gohan's body to them.

* * *

'Gohan...' Yuzu thought as she felt rather than saw Gohan's ki level drop dangerously.

"You felt it too?" Karin said as she watched Yuzu drop the fruit that she was cutting up.

"!"

"Don't look so surprised... twins are much better at understanding one another than most siblings and you know we aren't normal siblings. I felt that jolt of energy that occurred between him and you when he got here." Karin said.

"So what do you want to do about it Karin?" Yuzu said seriously as she looked at her sister.

"We'll ask him about it when he returns from where ever he is because it's very obvious that he is becoming more to us then just a house guest." Karin replied.

"But this isn't a fairy tail and I don't do the whole love at first sight thing that's just stupid, but I will admit he is kind of cool." Karin added with a blush.

"I knew would like him at some point!" Yuzu smiled happily.

"Don't you dare tell him that though!" Karin playfully warned her sister as they huddled closer together and prayed for Gohan's safety.

* * *

"Welcome back kid..." Kisuke said to a drowsily awakening Gohan. "You had us all scared for a minute ther...

"Z! Is she ok?!" Gohan said as he shot up making Elder Kai and Kibito smile at him.

"Now that you two are more bonded when you heal she heals.." Kisuke said a smile also on his face. 'This kid is something else.. she put him through the ringer and almost killed him but after all that it's her safety that he's worried about.."

"Anyway, like Z said now you are on to the next part of your training." Elder Kai said all smiles vanishing.

"Step forward and claim your weapon." Supreme Kai said as he looked at Gohan.

"Very well.." Gohan said as he began to walk towards the ring once more.

"Wait a minute, why can I still see my tail?"

"Ahhh... must be due to healing and Z's influence." Elder Kai said. "I believe you said that you were surprised to see it in your possesion when you were in your mind? Well that's because the mind always shows what us what is meant to be there. However since you have fought against yourself and won combined with the healing of both a Soul Reaper and a Kai... well let's just say, that tail of yours won't be coming off any time soon."

"But you know what will happen if I see the full moon with this right?!" Gohan said sounding worried.

"Don't worry about it, that's what your third night is for right? And besides yyou need to learn how to control it anyway." Kisuke said knowing full well what Gohan was worried about but with his great mind had already began preparations for.

"If Vegeta can learn how to control his beast you can as well, and with our help you will be able to tame it far easier than he probably did." Kibito said.

"If you say so..." Gohan said doubtfuly before going into the ring.

'Now to see if Z was right about this boy..' Supreme Kai thought as Gohan put his hands around the hilt of the Z Sword.

_'Gohan, my master I am with you as you are with me. Now free me and finish this!'_

"Yes Z!" Gohan shouted as his hands closed around the hilt and he began to tug.

Feeling the waves of ki that was flowing out of the ring. Kisuke stared.

'This kid continues to surprise me.. I can't wait to see what he will finally access.'

****"Kai's of the North South East and West... give me the power needed to break the mould...******" **Gohan began as the floor of the ring began to shake and his muscles began to bulge with power.

****"I release you Legendary Z Sword!"****

!


	10. Chapter 9

I don't plan to use power levels in my story due to the fact that since we don't know how to properly calculate how strong Shinigami is without some serious backlash from fans and mathematicians alike however Elder Kai _can _use his unlock ability on anyone alive or dead, so that will influence things a lot.

Also i do plan to use the Zanpakutō rebellion filler arc, Muramasa's ability is very... very important. The others... we'll see about..

Chapter Nine Zanpakutō Of Destiny

**"Chikasumi no Tate!"** Kisuke shouted as Gohan pressured him into using the Zanpakutō's ability.

After using the other half of the second day to adjust to the weight of the Z Sword, the final day was being used to face true swordmasters. Such as Kisuke and Ichigo.

"Not enough Kisuke!" Gohan said as he stopped his sword swing and vanished causing Kisuke to backstep rapidly.

**"Getsuga... TENSHO!"** Ichigo bellowed firing his signiture attack.

"Still not enough!" Gohan replied as he cut the attack down with an ease that had taken most of the morning and afternoon to achieve.

'This kid...' Yoruichi thought as Gohan's sword prowess had grown to the point that he could take on both Kisuke and Ichigo simultaneously. 'Kenpachi would love to get his hands on him!'

Panting heavily, Kisuke and Ichigo smirked.

"That's you done for now Gohan. You've mastered the handling of Z and are now capable of fighting someone at Captain level swordsmanship in their Shikai while being in your sealed state." Kisuke said as he resealed his Zanpakutō.

"Yeah and thanks to you I am a little tougher now!" Ichigo said as he put his sword back over his back.

"Thanks alot you guys!" Gohan said as he bowed to his trainers who bowed back. "This meant a lot to me and you gave up your time to help me achieve it I don't think I could ever repay you guys for this."

"Well your already doing that for me.." Kisuke said with a smirk. "But I appreciate the additional offer. And besides I haven't taught you everything that you should know yet. Ask me again when I have."

"As for me... Ichigo said with a smirk of his own as he patted Gohan on the back. "I look forward to the day that I can fight you with everything i've got, so until that day i'll be training as much as possible, got that?!"

"My thoughts exactly!" Gohan said with a smirk that rivaled Kenpachi's. "You better not let me or Z down!"

* * *

Flying over to Master Roshi's house Krillin smiled and upon reaching the island began to descend.

"So your training is over now is it?" Android Eighteen said as she looked the monk up and down.

"Yes Eighteen, and it was worth every second."

"If your wondering why I am here then it was because your blue haired companion told me that this place is where you rest your head. Also I came to thank you."

"Thank me but wh... oh you mean because I helped out you and your brother?" "Don't sweat it! I was glad to help... what Dr Gero did to you two was wrong, I wouldn't have felt right about at least trying to help you." Krillin said as Android Eighteen stared at him.

"I.. I mean both of you!" Krillin quickly corrected.

"It's ok... what you did for me and my brother was very noble." Eighteen said as she walked over to the blushing monk. "One day I will repay you but for now... I just want to find out about myself, I might not be able to get back what Gero took from me but at least I have the life span to at least make the best of what I have."

"Thank you." Eighteen said as she bent down and pecked him on the cheek.

"Good luck on your travels.." Krillin said as Eighteen turned away from him and took off into the sky.

'Stay alive Krillin... I can't pay you back if you die before I do.' Eighteen thought as she heard his parting words.

* * *

'I can't wait to see Karin and Yuzu again!' Gohan thought happily as he exited Kisuke's shop, the Legendary Z Sword held securely on his back in an elegant sheath made by Supreme Kai out of a bit of Z's flesh and bone and Katchin the most strongest metal known in the universe.

Having originaly thought that after learning how to wield it that the sword would return to his soul Gohan was surprised to find that the sword was now visable to the eyes of humans, Kai's and spirits.

And not only that...

_"___It's more fun this way! I can't wait to see what kind of an excuse you'll give for having a huge sword on your back!" __Z had said when the others had voiced their concerns.

_"___Master needs to get used to having me on his back. Also i'm curious as to how he'll explain my sudden apperance to Isshin and his daughters."__

"Your having way to much fun out of this.." Gohan said as he looked at Z suspiciously.

_"___It's all in good fun master.. and besides it's not like they will see me. They'll see the sword."__

"I see... Gohan said. "Well then I guess we shouldn't keep the guys at home waiting too long!"

* * *

"So your going to stay here Elder?" Supreme Kai said as they watched Gohan exit the training room.

"Yes for many reasons." Elder Kai said as blood trickled out of his nose from the memory of Z's promise.

"What did she tell you?" Kisuke said with a knowing look on his face.

"Never you mind!" The Elder Kaioshin said. "However Gohan will coming here a lot more." Elder Kai said seriously. "One to learn as much as possible from me and you and two... so that I can unlock his and Kurosaki's potential."

"You... you can do that?!" Kibito said as he stared at the Elder Kai in shock.

"Seriously you two have been around for how long and didn't know of my existance? It seems that Gohan isn't the only one who will be getting a lesson."

"Youngster, remove your left earring and give it to me." Elder Kai said to Supreme Kai.

"Yes... sir?" Supreme Kai said sounding confused as he did so.

"Now you Kibito toss your right earring to Kisuke."

"I don't see the point of thi... Kibito began as Kisuke caught the thrown ring.

"Kibito... I can't stop!" Supreme Kai said as the minute that Kibito threw his earring to Kisuke the two were being pulled together.

"Me neither master! What's going o...

"Heh!"

Shielding his eyes from the sudden burst of light caused by the two Kai's connecting. Kisuke glanced over at the Elder Kaioshin.

"What did you do?"

"You'll see!"

Turning back to the place where the two Kai's once stood once the glaring light had faded, Kisuke's mouth dropped open.

"Who the hell are you and where did those Kai's go to?!"

"Elder what did you do?!" The being said as it looked down at itself.

"The two of you are now fused together, consider this part of your lesson for not being able to free the Z Sword yourselves."

"Fused... TOGETHER?!"

"Yep... the two of you are now fused together due to the power of the Potara earrings the two of you were wearing. Didn't you know of the power that the held?"

"No sir.. since Buu destroyed the other Kai's I never got to finish my lessons." The fused being said looking upset.

"Well now is a good time to start catching up especially as the two of you are stuck like that permanently."

"PERMANENTLY?!" The fused being said sounding alarmed.

"Yes that's what I said permanently." Elder Kai said as if he was talking to children which in his case they were.

"But why?!"

"Helps you learn faster also you got to see the power that your two seperate selves held."

"But why now?!"

"Because I was bored." Elder Kai said.

"WHAT?!"

* * *

"Welcome back Gohan-kun!" Orihime said from outside the Candy Shop.

"Orihime? Sado?" Gohan said in surprise as he saw the two with a third he didn't recognise. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Kurosaki told us to meet you both here, you must be very special to him if he took a whole day off of school for someone he just met."

"It's more than that Uryu... Ichigo said as he exited the Urahara Shop

"Kurosaki?" Uryu said sounding confused.

"You'll find out soon enough." Gohan said as he made his way towards the Kurosaki home.

"Hey wait up!" Ichigo said as he and the others chased after him.

'He's so fast! Way faster than he was when he sparred with Ichigo!' Sado thought.

"Oh and Mr Moocher?" Gohan called as he randomly stopped in the street.

"Yes?" Renji said as he came down from the rooftops.

"I would appreciate it if you didn't try to listen in to any of my conversations with Ichigo. If there is something you need to ask about me just ask, don't hover around trying to get snippets of info, that's just not cool."

"Ok then... i've got a question for you. Who are you and why are you here?"

"That's two questions so i'm going to answer just one of them. You pick." Gohan said.

"Who are you?" Renji said as Gohan went into an alley.

"My name is Son Ox Gohan, son of Son Kakkarot otherwise known as Son Goku and Princess Son Ox Chi-Chi of the Ox family." Gohan replied.

"Your a prince?!" Ichigo exclaimed.

"Huh... oh yeah... I hadn't really thought of it like that but yeah that would make me a Prince wouldn't it?" Gohan said looking thoughtful.

"Wow I know a Prince!" Orihime said excitedly.

"Please don't tell anyone or treat me differently. I hadn't thought about my heritage in that way so I don't want others to either."

"If that is what you wish Gohan." Ichigo said.

"Anyway we have some things to discuss with your father.." Gohan said as he exited the alley.

"My dad but why?" Ichigo said as they returned to making the trek to their main objective.

"I'll explain later. But it if i'm right it will explain a lot about why you still had Shinigami powers after Byakuya Kuchiki took the power that Rukia gave to you."

"How do you know about that!?" Renji exclaimed.

"One question Mr Moocher.. Gohan said as he put his finger to his lips with a smirk. "And you already asked one today."

"Look kid I wan...

"Yeah, yeah I know you want answers, but like I said you already asked your question. I know way more than you think and way more than I should at this point. But something is still bugging me and only Ichigo's dad can explain it to me."

* * *

"So... Kisuke said to the Kai's as Gohan left the underground room. "What are we going to do about _that..." _Kisuke finished as he pointed to the Cell Games Ring.

"That shall be used to train at higher levels of intensity." Elder Kai said. "Didn't you find it odd that Gohan with all his strength was having a hard time fighting on that stage?"

"Yes but I thought that was because Z was giving him that much trouble." Kisuke said. "Are you saying that there is more to that ring than meets the eye?"

"Yes indeed, you didn't see it in the crystal ball because I only showed you certain parts but Gohan his father and his friends have trained in a room known as the The Hyperbolic Time Chamber, otherwise known as the Room of Spirit and Time."

"This room had very specific training methods. One year inside the chamber is the equivalent to one day on the outside. A step over the threshold of the training area brings one immediately into ten times Earth's gravity. The training area in this instance being your training room."

"So your telling me Gohan got a years worth of training on that thing?!" Kisuke said as he glanced at the ring.

"No.. Gohan _and_ Z would have got a years worth of training on the ring but they weren't using it for that purpose, also I don't think Gohan is aware that it is that level since he is already used to it." Elder Kai said as he rubbed his chin.

"Could I use it?" Kisuke asked.

"No not right now.. you would have to get used to a lower gravity than ten first then you can use it to train. However that's what i'm going to help you with." Elder Kai said as he pointed at Kisuke's clothes.

!

"You now weigh an additonal thirty pounds more than you did before... I suggest that you get used to the weight while I prepare something for your cat friend." Elder Kai said as Kisuke looked down at his clothes.

"I didn't mean to use it for combat training.. I just wanted a piece to study..." Kisuke said quietly.

"...Oh

* * *

"So your back?" Karin said as she looked a taller looking Gohan up and down when he entered the house, Ichigo at his heels.

"Yep!" Gohan said as he picked up the surprised girl.

"H...hey! What are you doing?!"

"Just saying hi!" Gohan said as he put the heavily blushing girl down.

"You were only gone for three days your acting like you haven't seen us in years!" Karin said as she straightened her rumpled shirt.

"That's because it sort of has.." Gohan said as Yuzu came down the stairs.

"Gohan-kun!" She said as she leapt into his arms.

"Heh nice to see you too Yuzu!" Gohan said with a smirk at Karin who face palmed.

"I swear your a bad influence on us.."

"Ichig... Isshin began as he flew at his son.

"Not today dad... Ichigo said as he ducked and Isshin flew into the door.

"Good we're all here." Gohan began sounding serious.

"What seems to be the problem Gohan?" Isshin began. "Also that's a fine looking sheath you have there, why would you need such a beautiful item?"

"Actually that is what I wanted to talk to all of you about, and not just that.."

"This doesn't sound too good..." Isshin said.

"Well that depends on how much we hide from one another." Gohan said simply. "Let me start by putting my cards on the table...

"Out you come Z!"

"Who are you talking t... Yuzu began before a taller woman appeared right before their eyes.

"THAT'S YOUR ZANPAKUTŌ SPIRIT?!" Ichigo exclaimed.

"Yes Ichigo... this is Zelda or as she prefers to be called Z." Gohan exclaimed as the Zanpakutō spirit put her arms around her wielder's neck.

"_Why did you call me out for Gohan? I thought you wanted to keep my existance a secret?"_

"Z can you do magic materialization?" Gohan said as he smiled at an awed Isshin.

"_Yes master but that doesn't answer my question."_

"That's because you assumed... did I ever say that I wanted to hide you?"

"_No but..._

"No buts Z the time for hiding is no more, I like these people and if I stay with them any longer there will always be unanswered questions floating in the air."

"N...nice to meet you?" Karin said as she looked at the spirit warily.

"Crystal Ball please Z." Gohan said as he stretched out his hand.

"_Yes Gohan."_ Z said as she summoned a Crystal Ball into existance.

"Don't worry... before I entered the house I put up a ki barrier... no ki will escape and none can enter." Gohan said as Isshin looked at him and the ball dropped into his outstretched hand.

"So now that my cards are on the table, do I have to show them yours or will you do it?" Gohan said to Isshin as images of his past began to flash on the Crystal Ball.

"Well now... Isshin began as he looked around at the group. "You know how to put on a good display I won't deny you a good response." Isshin finished as he returned to his Shinigami form making Ichigo and the girls stare at their father.

"Dad... your just like Ichigo.." Karin said as she looked her father up and down.

"You see when kids get thrown in the deep end with no knowledge it can take them a while to forgive the person who did so.. however, if that person had also been training them all their life then that kind of changes things.." Gohan began as Ichigo looked at his father in a new light.

"You see... when I was little my parents had high hopes for me... my father wanted me to be a fighter like him and my mother wanted me to be a scholar... I achieved only one of those goals."

Nodding at Gohan Isshin turned his gaze to the Crystal Ball which was showing Gohan's life from the first day he drew breath.

"However I had something that neither my father nor mother noticed for a long time... a mysterious power that waned and waxed with my emotions."

"Which leads me to my arrival here... the being that sent me here could have sent me anywhere in the universe but he chose here, I didn't understand why until I met Ichigo."

"Me?" Ichigo said as he looked away from the Crystal Ball to stare at Gohan. "But why?"

"Because you have a similar power... Isshin said with a sigh.

"What?!"

"Your Shinigami powers come from me but you have another set of skills that come directly from your mother."

"Skills from mom?" Yuzu said. "Do we have them?"

"Not to the same extent as Ichigo, but then again he was always a special case!" Isshin said.

"So... if Ichigo's Shinigami powers came from you what did he get from mom?" Karin said.

'…..._Summon us Ichigo.' _Zangetsu said from within his head.

**'Yes summon us **_**king!'** _White Ichigo said.

'...Tch.. fine.' Ichigo thought as he put his Soul badge to his chest.

**"Now this is what I call a family reunion!"** White Ichigo said as he and Zangetsu appeared behind Ichigo.

"Now we can really talk about the past and how it will affect our future..." Gohan said.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten Past, Present And Future

"So... Ichigo said as he looked at the people before him.

"_I understand that you have a lot of questions for one another but first lets... _

_All take a seat." _Z finished as soft chairs appeared behind everyone.

"My thoughts exactly Z." Gohan said with a smile as he began to take a seat.

"_You however don't require one." _Z said surprising the hybrid as she took a seat just as he was about to which resulted in Gohan sitting on Z's lap.

"As.. you wish?" Gohan said in confusion.

"Well like Z said we all have questions but only some of us have answers." Gohan said.

"What I want to know is how did you find out about my dad?" Ichigo said.

"You see, several days after my arrival your fathers power level shot up. I was unsure of the cause but I didn't want to ask him about it as that would have alerted him to the fact that I could sense his energy. However when you returned and we had that little disscussion it all began to make sense."

"You two were holding him in check." Gohan said as he pointed to Isshin and Zangetsu before pointing at White Ichigo. "In fact... you still are." Gohan said curiously as he glanced at Zangetsu.

"Yes and now that i'm free from most of that influence I can start doing things my way!" White Ichigo said.

"_You seem to think that this conversation is only about you. Let me tell you something..._ Z began as her blue eyes went teal. **_"You will behave."_**

**"Whatever you say..."** White Ichigo said as he visably began to sweat.

'This girl...

"_Go on master."_

"As I was saying, like Ichigo I have had instances where I could not control my power. But after my last fight... "Gohan said as the Crystal Ball started showing the fight between himself and Cell. "I finally began to be able to tap into it at will. However that came at a price... since I was not used to having such power at my disposal I abused it, and in doing so cost my father... his life." Gohan said as the ball skipped to the scene where Goku sacrificed himself.

"How do you know he is dead? He could have just taken him somewhere where people wouldn't get hurt!" Karin said as she looked at the Crystal Ball.

"This is just to see my memories not hear them.. that large green creature was willing to do anything to win... which included blowing himself up to take me and the planet with him." Gohan said as he clenched his fists.

"So... my father being the hero that he was used his technique to indeed take him away from the planet but in doing so got caught in the resulting explosion."

"..."

"So you see.. I do know what it means to feel that you are the cause of a loved ones passing. If I had just did what they asked me to if I had pushed aside the idea of just tormenting Cell for what he had done to the people of Earth, I would not be on this planet right who knows perhaps that would have worked out better if I ha..

"Don't you dare!" Karin and Yuzu said as they each put a hand over his. "What happened then you had no real control over you said it yourself! You didn't know how to properly adjust to the power but at least you knew where to direct it. Who knows what would have happened if someone else used that power? They could have destroyed themselves and the planet for all you know!"

"Yeah but... Gohan began.

"What's done is done Gohan. You can't live a life with 'maybe' or 'if I' you dealt with the hand you were given, and though the ending wasn't the best, it sure as hell wasn't the worst." Isshin said as he put a hand on Gohan's shoulder.

"You are amongst people who care for your well being and will help you to understand and come to learn how to control your power so that when the day comes that your family and your planet needs you again you will be ready to fight for the home and the people that you love."

"Isshin-san I... Gohan began as his eyes filled with tears.

"I may not be your father.. but I am proud to know the Son Gohan before me. And though I do not like the fact that your father threw you into a battle before you were mentally ready for, it would seem that he had hopes that you would prevail. And prevail you did." Isshin finished as Ichigo and White Ichigo stared at the grown man crying for a child he had only known for less than a month.

"Now for my real question... how were you summoned here anyway?" Isshin said as Z wiped her eyes.

"Because of this guy." Gohan said as he again skipped to the part where Shenron was summoned.

"A green lizard sent you here?" Ichigo said as he looked closely at the ball.

"A giant wish granting dragon sent me here." Gohan corrected. "The Crystal Ball scales down size of the people on it's screen."

"A dragon that can grant wishes? Is it a genie?!" Yuzu said.

"Sort of.. but he has more limitations..." Gohan replied.

"So how long do you plan to stay here?" Karin said as she looked at the hybrid.

"Well that depends on two things.. Gohan said as he looked back at her, one I need to have time to be Gohan the person not the warrior and two.. I need to see if I really want to be that guy again."

"But you do have a way to return to your home don't you?" Yuzu said as she realized that Gohan had not mentioned finding a way back to his home in his two answers.

"Yes, the same technique that my dad used to save the planet in fact." Gohan said as the girls gave his hands a squeeze.

"_So how do you plan to be the Gohan that you couldn't be on your home planet?"_ Zangetsu said.

"By hanging around this world and seeing what it has to offer in more ways than just combat." Gohan replied. "You guys may not be as advanced as my home planet but your not that far behind either. But to be honest I prefer it that way." Gohan said as he returned the squeeze. "I've found things on this planet that I enjoy and am willing to put my life on the line for. And not only that I have seen that I am not alone in these feelings of self doubt."

**"While that's all fine and dandy, what is it exactly you want from us?!"** White Ichigo said.

"I want you two to stop fighting for territory rights in Ichigo. He's got no grudge against either of you and you are both fighting for control of his soul." Gohan said as he glanced at old man Zangetsu and White Ichigo.

"Look I know that you must get bored of just staying in his head and only coming out when he really needs either of you but his body won't be able to keep going at this rate." Gohan said as the two spirits stared at one another.

"He's right... Ichigo said aloud. "I wasn't aware that you were both my power but since I found out I have been trying to understand you both."

**"So what is your solution?"** White Ichigo said.

"Well first I would like to find out what you guys like doing best and then working around that." Gohan said as he stared at the Hollow.

**"Well that's obvious... FIGHTING!" **

"_Helping Ichigo grow as a person."_

"Well we can do both.. Ichigo grows as a person by interacting with people in several ways... which includes fighting. And since you both are his power you can be summoned at will to fight as well like I summoned Z. And if there is no-one at your level that you can fight besides each other you can fight me and give Ichigo's soul a rest."

"But we already know how strong you are, you will annihilate us!"

"That depends on how much Z wishes to draw from me." Gohan said making Z smirk.

"_We'll be fighting her?"_

"Depends on our mood, if she can't fight you I will and we shall also teach you guys new moves at the same time." Gohan said as the Zanpakutō nodded.

**"Well then...**

**"_Where... __do we sign!" _**Both Zangetsu and White Ichigo said as they looked at the youngster.


	12. Chapter 11

I do plan for Yhwach to be in the stoy at some point and have his future seeing abilities

Chapter Eleven Back to Non-Cannon!

"This does note bode well for Father's plans... we may have to speed up our take over of Soul Society if this goes on... however. Perhaps they _can _be of use to us if manuvered the right way.. weak as they are." A being said from the shadows outside the Kurosaki home.

"Or perhaps we should just take them all out now?!" Another person said.

"Patience Bazz-B this is just a surveillance visit.. ever sice I had that dream of that boy I knew that we must keep an eye on him. His power surpasses every being on this planet, but he doesn't seek to control or subjugate his fellow man. Rather he wishes to help develop his own powers through interacting with such people."

"So what do we do Haschwalth?!"

"We must make sure that he does not become an ally of the Shinigami by any means neccasary, even if that means that we have to indirectly help them, should he do so their power will be magnified to a degree that not even the King will be able to deal with easily. This is what I have seen in one possible future..."

"And?"

"In the other... I see him unifying all of the races."

"What?!"

"He has friends in high places, in worlds far more advanced than ours. And his destiny will be of great importance to the universe as a whole. We are nothing but a steping stone in his path to his destiny. I must consult the King with this knowledge."

"But if he wakes up before the time required...

"The boy has effected this planets reishi just by being on the planet... have you not felt it?" The being named Haschwalth said.

"He shall be dealt with by the King himself. I have also forseen such a meeting.. though how it ends... not even I can see." Haschwalth said.

"So what do you want to do now?"

"Continue to observe... destiny changes rapidly like the tide. He may be our greatest ally or our greatest threat. Until the King decides to step in and take care of the boy himself our orders are to watch and learn."

"So those... Bounts." Bazz-B said.

"They also have a part to play but one of little consequence. However they are useful pawns."

"Shall we assist in their revenge?"

"We shall see.."

* * *

"Hmm... a very fascinating barrier!" Mayuri said as he watched the events at the Kurosaki home.

"It is far more advanced than our own." Nemu said as she too looked at the home cloaked by the barrier that was invisible to all but those who could sense reishi.

"I would really like to get my hands on the creator of the barrier, but we have been ordered to observe." Mayuri sighed. "Perhaps I should ask Captain Commander if I can do some field work?"

"I think it would be better if I did." Nemu said. "If the boy is everything we think he is and more then I am the only one in Soul Society other than Captain Ukitake who has the equipment required to analyse him."

"Hmm good idea Nemu!" Mayuri said as he rubbed his hands. "Let me get you prepared for your possible assignment."

* * *

"Well now that we know about me, lets find out about the real you." Gohan said as he looked at Ichigo.

"Before we do that can we at least move my body somewhere safe?" Ichigo said.

"_Don't worry about it.. as you can see it hasn't moved from where you left it." _Z said.

"Yeah I was kind of concerned about that." Karin said.

"_Telekinesis, many uses." _Z said as she lifted the frozen in time body of Ichigo with her mind and placed him on the couch.

"I see so you learn just like me too." Gohan said as he stroked his chin in thought. "There is a lot more to this Zanpakutō stuff than I thought.

"_And like Kisuke said there will always be people around to help you master said __Zanpakutō abilities." _Z said.

"Thanks Z." Gohan said gratefully.

"But like I said if you have Quincy blood in you the only ones you can go to about your powers from that bloodline are Zangetsu and Ryūken Ishida." Gohan continued.

"Ho... how do you know about Ishida's father?" Ichigo said.

"Beacuse he runs the main hospital dummy!" Karin replied as she rolled er eyes in exasperation. "The real question you should be asking is how does he know that Ryūken is a Quincy."

"Good question!"

"So how do you know that Ryūken is a Quincy?" Yuzu said.

"The difference in hisenergy compared to Mr Moochers and the other humans on this world. It's similar to the way that Shinigami sense but more in depth. Because not only can you sense levels with the right amount of training you can tell if another wielder of energy is from the same race. This skill is not exclusive to any race, with some work all races can learn how to sense spirit energy."

"So when do we get to my training?" Ichigo said.

"Your father can teach you as much as he can about the Shinigami role, i'll teach Karin and Yuzu how to sense their own energy which will in turn help them to tap into their own powers.

"It won't hurt us will it?" Yuzu said looking nervous.

"I'll be totally honest because of your unique energy you might not even be able to summon it like me. However since you are human you should be able to do so. And no it shoudn't hurt. It didn't hurt me when I first accessed mine but like I said your energy is not mine so it might surprise us all."


	13. Chapter 12

Due to meeting Gohan the Vizards won't interact the same way as they did in cannon with Ichigo. Also Elder Kai will have more of his abilities from Xenoverse.

Chapter 12 Dreams of the Future?

"So how was your training with Isshin?" Gohan said as he and Ichigo got ready for bed.

"Well I got better when he stopped firing spells at my face, but I got the general idea." Ichigo said as he thought about his kido training with his father.

Flash back

"Focus Ichigo!" Isshin said as he slapped his son on the back of the head when another spell blew up in his face.

"Dad... hitting me isn't helping me learn any faster you know!"

"That's because your not focusing hard enough!" Isshin said as he fired a Shakkahō at his son.

"Why dosen't Kisuke teach me?!"

"Because he has other things to deal with, like Aizen the Soul Society and how strong Gohan's enemies must be if he had to get as strong as he is now."

..."Ohh."

"Sai!"

"DAD!"

"Not bad Ichigo!" Isshin said as Ichigo finally fired a working Shakkahō at him. "Since you have a large amount of Reiryoku you will be able to fire off a great deal of these before tiring... however now that you have somewhat mastered how to fire it with the incantation we will see how much power it retains if you just say the spell..."

* * *

"Will you take this damn thing off of me?!" Yoruichi said as Elder Kai watched the irate cat woman run around in her feline form in Kisuke's training room with a weighted coat.

"Nope... you said you wanted to help out Gohan however as you are now your too slow. We need you a lot faster than your current speed."

"But I watched him fight in that ring he isn't as fast as my true speed!"

"He's much faster than you..." Kisuke reluctantly admitted as he turned away from his work. "We need your cat form to be just as fast as your natural form first before we start on your body."

"Well I am slower in this form..." Yoruichi admitted. "I could do with the extra speed."

"How fast is Gohan anyway?" Yoruichi said curiously.

"Put it this way, to Gohan and Z Tenjirō is slow."

"I see... wait Tenjiro is slow compared to them... but he is faster than me!" Yoruichi exclaimed.

"Yes... exactly... Kisuke said with a smirk. "Which would mean that you would have to surpass Tenjirō at least just to be able to compete in a speed game with those two."

* * *

Location Change: Hueco Mundo, Las Noches Base of traitor Sousuke Aizen.

**"Grind Pantera!"** Grimmjow yelled as he fought against the carbon copies of himself that Szayelaporro had created via his technique Carbon Copy.

Studying as much information about Soul Society's current Captains Szayelaporro, smirked as he felt Grimmjow's power increase. "Your doing much better than you was last week.. you are indeed worthy of your rank Grimmjow!"

"But I wonder... what would happen, if your enemies were to also get the same upgrade?" Szayelaporro said as the carbon copies also used Resurrección. "Last week I had them set to face you in your pre Resurrección state, you bareley survived. But you have gotten stronger since then so i adjusted for the increase."

"Teh.. damn you.. Szayelaporro!" Grimmjow roared as he flew at the copies.

"Now, now don't blow a fuse 'Grimmjow-san' You do want to get stronger right?" Szayelaporro said in a mocking manner.

Sucking in air, Grimmjow turned and fired a sonic scream at Szayelaporro.

"Szayelaporro-sama!" Szayelaporro's Fracción shouted in concern for their master.

"Touchy, much? You don't really think that i would be stupid enough to let myself be hit by that attack again after last time did you?" Szayelaporro said as the Szayelaporro that the sonic scream hit vanished.

"Where are you hiding you bastard?!" Grimmjow roared. "Come out and fight like a..

"I would take care of myself if I was you."

"Gah!" Grimmjow roared as a clone hit him with green diamond shaped bombs.

'I did warn him...'

* * *

"It seems that the children are taking their training seriously. Gin said as he and Aizen watched the fights between the Espada on the screens in the control room. Perhaps it would be wise to make sure that they don't get too strong?"

"There is nothing to worry about Gin.. i have already made preparations for any outcome... Tousen was a willing subject."

"So... Tousen is and always has been your puppet?"

"Not quite the word i would use to describe it but it will suffice." Aizen said as he watched Tousen and Tier Harribel fight against one another.

"Soon we shall take care of this new power.."

* * *

Back in Karakura Town..

"Are you really going to train them this way?" Elder Kai said as Kisuke outlined the idea for Ichigo and his friends future training.

"Indeed Elder Kai-san.. Kurosaki has not yet mastered his Bankai, and when Aizen decides to attack Karakura Town they need to work on their teamwork."

"So not because there is another threat in Karakura Town?" Elder Kai replied as Kisuke's jaw dropped. "Your not the only one who has been keeping an eye on this town. I would have gotten involved but you and Yoruichi seem to have plans in motion for dealing for this kind of situation."

"Will you assist me in my work Mr Elder Kai-san?" Kisuke said as he looked Elder Kai in the eye.

"Maybe if you show me a little of your plans then I may be able to assist." Elder Kai said as he locked gazes with the former Captain.

"You still don't trust me do you Mr Elder Kai-san?" Kisuke said approvingly. "That's a very smart stance to take with someone like me."

"So what exactly do you have planned for the kids Kisuke?"

"Well I was going for the whole kidnap idea to make them really on each other more and then have them combat the current threa...

"Waste of time." Elder Kai said.

"Huh?"

"We already know about each of their abilities, your idea might have been more favourable if Kurosaki Ichigo had managed to at least master his bankai, however due to Gohan's appearance that was left unfinished."

"I had forgotten about that! Good memory Mr Elder Kai-san!"

"Don't good memory me Kisuke, we both knew about Kurosaki Ichigo. However it would seem that even you were expecting him to have learnt his bankai. The fact that he hadn't, messed up your future plans didn't it?" Elder Kai replied.

"Perhaps your too perceptive Mr Elder Kai-san... what do you recommend to rectify this problem?" Kisuke said slowly,

"Recreate the same training method that he was using in the Soul Society.. me and Gohan will do the rest."

"Fair enough however they will still require the assistance of my creations.. Kurodo, Ririn and Noba!"

As Kisuke finished saying each name, three hooded figures appeared.

"Not bad.. from the energy that i'm sensing their like Kon." Elder Kai said as he gazed at the trio.

"Us like that dysfunctional reject?! Don't put us on the same level as him!" The middle one objected as it pulled back it's hood, revealing the face of a young girl.

"Please excuse Ririn, but she has a point. We are a much better version of Modsoul." The taller figure said as he too pulled back his hood,

"So you don't respect your previous models... Kisuke I would have thought that you would make them with better humility." Elder Kai sighed as he gazed at the modsouls.

"How dare you! Master Kisuke put a lot of hard work into creating us!" Ririn exclaimed.

"And yet he didn't teach you any humility.. besides his perverted nature Kon at least does not mock creatures that are 'Dysfunctional' as you called him." Elder Kai sighed.

"Hey no arguments you guys! The reason I created them is for Kurosaki and the others to locate the current threat that is approaching from the shadows." Kisuke said as Ririn went red in the face.

"So these Modsouls are for energy detecting purposes? Why don't you just deal with the threat yourself, your surely more than capable?"

"I could but that wouldn't teach Kurosaki-san and his friends to work as a team now would it?"

Damn why is it taking so long for me to update?! Screw Writers Block!


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"So Kisuke-san why have you summoned us here?" Inoue asked curiously as she sat with Sado and Uryu inside of Kisuke's shop.

"Things are happening in Karakura town, things that have been influenced by Gohan's arrival. You need to be prepared for the outcome of such events." Kisuke said as he glanced at the group.

"Is he the cause of the heightened reishi in Karakura?" Uryu asked.

"Yes and no."

"What exactly do you mean by that Urahara-san?" Sado asked.

"There is more to Gohan than even he himself knows and what he does know would be dangerous in other peoples hands." Kisuke said. "Unfortunately that creates more problems then it solves. Everybody from here to Hueco Mundo.. or perhaps even beyond... knows that there is a great power in Karakura Town and it won't take them long to decide to attack the town in order to draw it out."

"So Renji wasn't kidding when he said that Soul Society is going crazy right now?" Uryu said in shock.

"Oh that?! Thanks for reminding me! There is another thing that's going on at the moment that may or may not be related to this case but is most probably what Renji was reffering to. You've heard on the news about people vanishing and only their clothes being found?"

Nodding the trio looked at Kisuke expectantly.

"Well let's just say that if the people responsible for such an act were to get their hands on Gohan... well just imagine what happened with Aizen in Soul Society and increase it by a billion."

!

"I know shocking right? So that's why your here today, your going to have to train your asses off to make sure that they do not find out about Gohan's existance and if they do somehow find out, make sure that they do not get their hands on him." Kisuke said as he tapped his cane.

"How are we supposed to find this people let alone defend Gohan?!" Uryu said.

"Oh he dosen't need defending he does that by himself... only if he has to fight then more will come just to control him."

"Isn't that what your doing?" Inoue asked.

"No... god no! Controling Gohan is not my intention. However like I said he is not like anything you have ever or probably will ever meet." Kisuke said shocked at the mere thought that Inoue would believe that he would try to control Gohan.

"I can see why Inoue thought that you meant to control Gohan, you had Rukia hide the Hogyoku and Ichigo to go and get it back, both failed." Sado said as he looked at the former Captain.

"..."

"What is your part in this Urahara?" Uryu asked.

"Gohan... Gohan does not need me to help him out but he asked me anyway even knowing my history, and don't ask how he knows, and yet he still trusts me to an extent so I am honouring said trust and doing what he asked me to and give everyone a fighting chance." Kisuke sighed.

"Gohan-kun.." Inoue said.

"The threats that Gohan has faced far surpass the ones that you guys have faced and if the worst comes to worst he wants those that are willing to be prepared for any and all outcomes of his stay."

"Is his growth spurt also part of his training?" Sado asked.

"Yes."

"So what is it that we can do to help exactly?" Uryu said.

"Increase your own individual powers via training, preferably around Gohan or Kurosaki-san. It would seem that being in proximity of those two increases the amount of energy that you can produce, though it has to be constant training in order for you to keep the resulting energy." Kisuke said.

"This is just like when I touched Kurosaki's sword, I got an unbeliveable amount of reishi just from touching it." Uryu replied. "Does this mean that Gohan is going to be a substitute Shinigami like Ichigo?"

"That is a question that even I am unsure of the answer to." Kisuke said as he rubbed his chin. "But what I can tell you is that life in Karakura Town is going to get very exciting."


End file.
